Pain
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Time tells and time demands truth, but does a secret reveal good or bad feelings?
1. Default Chapter

Pain  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Angst, Drama Rating: R Summary: Time tells and time demands truth, but does a secret reveal good or bad feelings? And what happens when everything goes quiet? Spoilers: none Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: It starts off with a case, but then it goes quiet. That's the point of the summary, but what happens next? Be patient.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The call came through and as usual it was one of the two females to deal with it, never one of the men, always a female. Sara walked down the corridor towards autopsy. She wasn't pleased with the assignment, but didn't let on about it. She had just got back from a three week break and was exhausted and trying to get back into night shift mode. Yawning, she looked over the report for the tenth time as she pushed through the doors. Albert looked up at her face paled as the small body covered with the white sheet came into sight.  
  
"Hey Sara." Albert said softly.  
  
She nodded and motioned to the body with her hand.  
  
Albert removed the sheet and got into the examination. "7 months old. Female. Found face down in her cot. Cause of Death, Suffocation and man handled, bruises over the rib cage." He looked up and watched as Sara's eyes wondered over the small child. "Sara."  
  
"Yeah." She looked up and gave him a sad smile. "The mother who reported it, said the infant was found in her cot at 6am. She checks like every day as routine, so I guess the murderer got into the house and suffocated the vic." Sara said all this as she stared at the child.  
  
Albert covered the infant and reached over to pat her hand. "You'll find who it is Sara. Don't worry." He assured. Sara smiled her thank you. "Time of death. I'd say, 5am." Albert turned from the table as Sara took the autopsy report and headed for the door.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom was walking passed the layout room, when he saw her. She was sitting with her head in her hands. The room was full of music and the tabletop was coated with evidence. All not helpful. He tapped on the door, but got no answer. Entering the room quietly, he turned the music down.  
  
Sara didn't move, she sighed and jumped as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Shit, Grissom." She cursed, turning away and hastily rubbing her face.  
  
He noticed she was wiping tears away. His eyes narrowed and softened. "You ok?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." She answered, gaining her composure. Turning to the table, but keeping her eyes focused on the table, she pointed to the case file. "Dead end. No good evidence. He's getting away again and I can't find a damn thing to nail the bastard." She stated and ran the back of her hand over her eyes.  
  
Grissom watched her. "Pack it up and fill out the forms. Take a break."  
  
Sara turned to him and shook her head. "Can't, just started and I'm not letting him get his grubby hands on another child."  
  
Grissom heard the determination and anger in her voice and nodded. "Get Catherine to help." She shook her head. "Sara."  
  
"No. I'm fine. No need for anyone else to see this, especially Catherine." Sara's voice was barely a whisper as she finished and Grissom's eyes darkened with concern.  
  
"At least take a break." He asked. "With me?" He added. Sara turned back to the evidence and nodded. He touched her shoulder again and squeezed it. "Thank you." He said softly.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Two weeks later and another infant was on Albert's slab. Sara had been working to catch the killer, but nothing came up. Grissom was growing more and more concerned as she closed herself off to working the case on her off time and late into the day shift. Trying and failing, he offered Warrick and Nick's assistance, but she turned them down.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara handed Catherine her coffee and sighed. "Nothing's wrong with working these cases Cath."  
  
Catherine snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. We can all see that your closing us out." Catherine had come over after hearing about another child and the refusing Grissom's offer of assistance from the boys.  
  
Looking down at her cup, Sara said quietly. "I just don't want you to see what the bloke does to these kids. He's a monster and I wouldn't want anyone to know, not you, Warrick or Nick."  
  
Noticing she didn't mention one name, Catherine asked. "What about Grissom?"  
  
Sara got up and poured her coffee down the sink. "Especially not Grissom." She stated reaching for a glass and the milk carton.  
  
Catherine watched as Sara drank a glass of milk. "Something you're not telling me Sara?"  
  
Shaking her head, Sara gave her a force smile. "Of course not."  
  
"So, there's nothing going on between you and Grissom?"  
  
Sara laughed a real laugh, but with some hesitation. "No."  
  
Catherine didn't seem convinced. "We all have our barriers in this job. Mine's abused children, you know that." Sara nodded as she sat back down. "Warrick and Nick also have there pressure points and you know Grissom has his."  
  
Pulling her legs up to her stomach and resting her chin on her knees, Sara nodded. "Kids, babies, drugs all the same as everyone else."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Yes, but you must have yours." At Sara's shaking head, Catherine placed her coffee cup on the table and turned to the young female. "My first case as a CSI, I was asked to process an abused 6 year old. That's my worst nightmare and that extends to all ages." Catherine shared. "What's yours and my mind is telling me it's more personal that that."  
  
Sara looked at Catherine, but more of looking through her. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Catherine nodded and sat back against the arm of the couch. "I promise Sara."  
  
Looking deeply into her eyes, Sara pushed her hair behind her ears before resting her head back on her knees. "Erm." Sara raised her eyes to Catherine and smiled. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Catherine smiled and sat up. "Really?"  
  
Sara nodded and laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"How long?"  
  
Sara thought for a second as she tried to remember. "A few weeks."  
  
"Your happy about this then?" Catherine asked seeing the beaming smile and colour returning to the young females face.  
  
"I am." Sara said confidently.  
  
Catherine pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, but."  
  
Sara grinned and shook her head. "No it's not Hank's Cath, god no. I. can't tell you who, not yet. I haven't even told him, so please don't tell anyone."  
  
Nodding her head with a huge smile, Catherine hugged her again. "Sara Sidle, I'm so proud of you." After a few minutes, Catherine offered her help on the case and Sara accepted.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Catherine knocked on the office door and walked in. "I'm taking Sara's case with her. She needs to close and soon."  
  
Grissom looked up from feeding his spider. "Then take her off."  
  
Shaking her head, Catherine sighed. "No, if she doesn't close this case, then we'll have one angry CSI. Believe me she needs this, but I just hope she doesn't break under the pressures she's under."  
  
Grissom put the lid back on the tank and removed his glasses. "What pressure?"  
  
Sitting down in the visitors chair, Catherine looked behind her towards the partly closed door. "You're her friend too, so I suppose you should know, also being the boss, you should know, but I'm not too sure."  
  
"Catherine."  
  
Waving a dismissive hand at his interruption, she cleared he throat and smiled. "It's good, but the case is hitting too close to home."  
  
Grissom blinked unbelievingly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not telling you, ask Sara if you want, but I promised I'd not tell anyone. Just that not to take her off." Catherine watched as he stood. "Where are you going Gil?"  
  
"I need to talk to her."  
  
Catherine grabbed his arm. "No. She made me promise, not now at least."  
  
Grissom relented and slumped against the wall. "Why is this hitting close to home. She hasn't got kids, or knows anyone apart from you.." His thoughts were running around in the air as he tried to piece together Sara's obvious secret from him.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Three infants and no closer to a suspect, not even a fibre. "The guy must wear a hazard suit or something. Maybe warehouse or hospital scrubs." Sara thought aloud as she looked over the latest evidence. Stopping suddenly, Sara had a thought.  
  
Catherine looked up as Sara stood up straight. "What is it?"  
  
Sara narrowed her eyes as she stared at the table covered with three cases worth of poor evidence. She jerked her head in thought and walked out the door. Catherine was high on her heels. Grissom was in the computer room when Sara opened the door hastily. He moved away from the table as Sara sat down without a word. Catherine looked at Grissom and shrugged as an answer to his silent question.  
  
Suddenly Sara started speaking again, but more of to herself as she tapped away at the keyboard. "What if we missed some evidence? What if we didn't look too far back into the history of each child? We looked at the basic, names, ages, DOB, POB, but not the one who delivered the baby."  
  
Catherine looked over Sara's shoulder and patted it. "Nice going Sara."  
  
Grissom approached the screen as Sara accessed medical files. Just as she opened the first two, she found a link and then opened the latest. "There you have it." Sara pointed at the name and grinned. "Samuel Adams, Nancy Docks and Andrea Lofts, all with the same doctor."  
  
"Doctor Jack Taker, Paediatrics at Las Vegas Hospital." Grissom read aloud.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Looking over at the doctor as he sat in the interrogation room. Sara frowned. Grissom noticed the sudden change from smile to no smile. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to him if you want?" He offered quietly.  
  
Catherine walked into the room and saw Grissom's hand on Sara's shoulder. She smiled and continued. "Right then." She stated, leaning around Sara and grabbing the file. "I'll question and you can collect the fibre and blood if you want Sara?"  
  
Sara laughed lightly. "Thanks for the option Cath. I think I'll pass though, you know." Sara looked down at her stomach quickly, indicating that if she did collect the blood, she would most likely be emptying her lunch in the bin shortly afterwards.  
  
Catherine smiled and nodded. She looked up at Grissom, who was staring at Sara intently. "You then." She said breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Ok. Sara, you stay here. I want to speak to you about the conference your going to this weekend." He was already out the door before she could ask what conference, but had to inwardly smile.  
  
The questioning went as planned, but it was still a little sketchy with the evidence, hopefully the blood and fibre's would help. Reactions from the photo's was interesting to see. The suspect definitely seemed rattled by them. Catherine and Grissom noticed this. All they had to do now was to carry out a few more tests and routine question's.  
  
^*^*^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sara stood outside the interrogation room and waited for Grissom and Catherine. The first person to leave was the suspect. The officer had him in cuffs as he was led past her, but Taker stopped and turned his head. Grissom and Catherine watched as Sara's face paled considerably. Taker stepped closer to Sara and said something that only she could hear. The officer tried to pull him away, but Sara pushed Taker back.  
  
"Get him out of here." Sara ordered angrily and shakily.  
  
Grissom was by her side in a matter of seconds. "Sara, what happened?"  
  
She turned away from him and shook her head. "Just baiting me, nothing big." She started to hyperventilate. She didn't expect to hear those words Taker whispered evilly to her. She didn't feel too good. Her stomach started to hurt and her chest felt tight.  
  
Catherine came around to her other side and took her arm. "Sara, you have to calm down. Take deep breaths ok."  
  
"Sara? Catherine, what's happening?" Grissom asked panicked.  
  
Sara leaned against the wall and slid down it. Grissom watched as Catherine pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance. She turned to Grissom as she put her phone away. "Pick her up Gil, but be careful." She said softly. Grissom slid his arms under Sara gently and lifted her. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck before passing out. Grissom's face showed the classic signs of worry and fear.  
  
What was happening?  
  
^*^*^  
  
The ambulance arrived and took Sara to the hospital. Grissom drove in his car, while Catherine went with Sara. Arriving at the hospital, Grissom was very confused when a nurse led him up several floors of the hospital. After an hour of nothing, not even a word why he was standing in a waiting room, Catherine came through the door.  
  
"She's ok." Catherine said seeing Grissom's concerned eyes.  
  
"I don't understand Cath, what's going on? Why are we here at all. It was just a panic attack."  
  
Catherine smiled sadly. "It wasn't quite, just a panic attack. It was more than that, a shock to the system. Sara wants to see you, but she's scared."  
  
Grissom furrowed his brows. "Why would she be scared of me?"  
  
"She's not, it's your reaction." Catherine said quizzically and waited for him to follow.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" He asked looking around the hallways as Catherine took him to Sara.  
  
She opened the door and pushed him in. "I'll be outside."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara opened her eyes and turned her head at Catherine's voice. Hearing the door shut, she turned her head back and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Sara." Grissom moved to sit in the chair beside her bed. He slowly took her hand in his. "Hey."  
  
Sara looked at him and smiled. "Sorry to scare you."  
  
He shook his head, dismissing the apology. "You're ok now though, right? No one's telling me what's going on."  
  
She squeezed his hand and sighed. "I. I know you'll probably hate me when I tell you, but I need to. I was going to tell you, honestly, I was just scared."  
  
Grissom moved to sit on the bed and leaned over her slightly. Bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly. Her ramblings stopped as she looked into his eyes. He watched as tears began to tumble down her pale cheeks. "Don't cry Sara. It's ok. You can tell me." He wiped the tears away with his other hand, but didn't remove it. His thumb brushed her cheekbone gently.  
  
"Taker threatened me. or a suggested threat." At Grissom's eyes darkened sudden, she quickly added. "He told me that. Erm that." Sara paused and watched him carefully as she continued. "Uh. that she wouldn't, make it to her first birthday." More tears followed as she watched Grissom's reaction. He pulled away immediately. "Griss?"  
  
Grissom stood and walked towards the window. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about her words. "I don't fully understand." That was an understatement, he was confused. If she was trying to tell him what he thought she was trying to tell him, he was definitely shocked to say the least.  
  
"I know." She whispered.  
  
He turned with a blank expression. "It was only one time Sara." He said out of no where. His voice soft and calm.  
  
"It only takes one." She smiled sadly and looked up at the ceiling as she closed her eyes. Her heart sank as she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'll understand if you hate me for letting this happen..."  
  
Grissom's head turned quickly. "Nooo." He said softly and sat back down. He took her hand in his again and squeezed it. "Don't be sorry Sara. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm partly responsibly too. We both knew the risks.I don't hate you, I never could."  
  
Sara locked eyes with him. "Then, your not mad at me?" She asked through pools of tears.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No I'm not mad." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. His lips glistened from the tears. "I'm happy Sara, I really am." He assured seeing her questions.  
  
Sara smiled tiredly and pulled him down. Grissom hugged her and kissed her cheek again. "I'm glad your ok with this, because." Before she could finish, Grissom interrupted.  
  
"I know." He chuckled. "You've decided. I'll be here."  
  
Sara turned her head and looked at him in shock. "Griss, you don't have to. I'm not trapping you. I don't want you to think that. I'm not asking you of anything. We said it was one time and that was it. It just happened. You said so yourself."  
  
Grissom gazed into her brown eyes as she spoke quickly, he smiled and closed the short distance between them. "It's my choice Sara." He whispered against her lips. She smiled against his mouth and returned the light and tender kiss.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Two days later, Sara pulled the covers up to her chin and sighed. The doctor gave her a clean bill of health. The baby was unaffected by the sudden shut down of her system, but she was to have little pressure on her body for everything to feel normal again.  
  
She shivered slightly and moaned. Turning onto her side, she hugged the covers tighter. After a few minutes, she gave up and got dressed. Grabbing her keys, she drove to work. As she walked through reception, Jody the receptionist told her that Warrick, Nick and Catherine were all out, but Grissom was in his office. Sara smiled her thanks and made her way down the corridor.  
  
Grissom looked up as his door opened. He gave the intruder a stern look. "You should be resting Sara."  
  
"I know. I was cold and uncomfortable. I couldn't get settled." She sat down on the couch and smiled.  
  
Grissom watched her for a few minutes in silence. He put his pen down and moved to sit beside her. "Come here." He pulled her to him and held her close. Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and absorbed as much of his body heat as she could. His hands rubbed her back soothingly. "Better?"  
  
Sara squeezed him tighter. "Yeah." She mumbled and smiled wider as she felt him kiss her hair.  
  
^*^*^  
  
They spent the best part of an hour just holding each other. Grissom's paperwork long forgotten. The outside world was faded into the distance while they enjoyed being able to have time to themselves.  
  
Over a month ago there had been a tough case in which Grissom had no choice but to ask Sara. Although he had been ignoring and avoiding her for months before hand, he needed some help and the others were working their own cases. So that left Sara. An elderly lady was mugged, but not before they beat the crap out of her for sheer enjoyment and put her in a coma. Sara was left rattled and left in a bad mood after Grissom told her that the mugger was a juvenile and gave her the 'it's the system speech' once again, but with even less emotion. She went home after kicking a dent in Grissom's car door.  
  
^*^*^  
  
After Sara tornadoes through the car park, via Grissom's Tahoe.  
  
Grissom gaped as he stood in front of his car door. His briefcase in one hand and a overloading pile of files in the other. Stepping back to see the dent in a larger context, he looked around the car park and stared at the empty space on the other side of the lot.  
  
SARA  
  
He put the files and briefcase in the back and climbed in. He was angry now. He put the car into drive and followed the invisible war path of Sara Sidle.  
  
He parked outside her apartment and walked up the path to her door. All the time trying to calm himself. His hands clenched and unclenched in fists at his sides. Rapping on the door with more force than intended, he stepped back when he heard the locks and chains being unlocked and watched as the door opened.  
  
Sara appeared, still in her work clothes. A white and green flowery blouse and her dark black jeans. He stood there and waited for her to shout at him, but realised she looked exhausted as he was. He completely forgot about his car door.  
  
She couldn't be bothered to fight with him at that moment. She was too tired and her foot hurt. She turned from him and headed to the kitchen island that separated the kitchen and living room. Grissom followed her and noticed see was limping.  
  
He finally spoke and this time he had a little amusement in his tone. "I hope you enjoyed beating the crap out of my door Sara." She smirked as she sat down. "You hurt yourself obviously."  
  
"No." She replied and reached for her coffee.  
  
Grissom snorted and sat down beside her. "Liar." He chuckled.  
  
Sara cast a side way glance at him sighed. "At least your actually happy about something." She watched as his smile faded. She dropped her head and rubbed her face. "Nice to see that seeing me in pain brings a smile to your face. Shame I missed it all those other times." The coldness in her tone was evident.  
  
"Sara." He stopped short and looked down at his hands.  
  
She waited, but after 5 minutes of silence she sat up and tried to stand. "Just go before something else gets pummelled." She warned and stumbled as her sore foot gave way. She would have fallen if Grissom didn't grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
Looking over her shoulder at him, she could make out all the lines and colours in his eyes. His blues registered shock at what he did. He could have just grabbed her arm to steady her, but nope. he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to his chest. He could see the confusion in her eyes as he stared back.  
  
After a few minutes past, Grissom's eyes fell to the only thing that seemed to move suddenly. Her tongue peeked out and wet her lips nervously. He watched the action and could feel his heart pound against his chest. Sara noticed his eyes drop and intently stared back at him as he seemed to get closer. He stopped a few times before actually touching her lips with his. Sara's eyes closed at the warmth and softness of his lips on hers. Her mouth opened to him and deepened the kiss. Grissom moaned softly and turned her to him. His hands wound around her waist and pulled her body against his as he moved to stand. She could feel his body pressing into hers with force she comprehended as want.  
  
How could he suddenly be kissing her with such passion after he'd ignored and avoided her for the most part of a year? How could he go from being so cold and hurtful to so passionate and warm?  
  
Sara chose not to answer those questions or ask them. She was more interested in the present and what he was doing with his hands. They were everywhere. Grissom pushed her against the kitchen island and devoured her lips again and again. He couldn't seem to get enough.  
  
Suddenly he felt her hands on his chest as she pushed him away slowly. His eyes focused on hers and read the same passion reflected. Sara started to push him backwards, across the room. Grissom never took his eyes of her or turned to see where he was going. Afraid she'd disappear or suddenly say 'stop'. Sara's eyes were doing the same as they reached her bedroom doorway. Grissom took the chance and glance behind him. He smiled for the first time in months as he turned back to her.  
  
Grissom drew her closer to him as he scooped her into his arms and delivered her softly to the bed. Sara didn't move once he was laying over her. Their eyes met and were asking silent question's, which were answered as Grissom lowered his head to kiss a path from her neck to her lips and back. This was repeated on the other side as Sara ran her hands over his back and down his sides. They took their time to explore each other and revelled in the opportunity to get so close.  
  
They were alone for once. No lab, no CSI's, no police, no dead bodies, just the two of them and a passion that had been laying dormant for so long, made their hands tremble in anticipation.  
  
Skin on skin, mouths on mouths, tongues, hands, fingers and plenty of time to do anything they wanted for so long.  
  
^*^*^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Grissom lay on his back. His head turned as it lay on his right arm. His left rest over his stomach. The sheet stops at his waist, revealing his muscular torso to the observer lying beside him. Her eyes travelled down his body and back again. She reached up and brushed his greying hair back gently. He didn't stir and she smiled at his tiredness. It was nearing 5 in the evening, which meant they had been in bed the whole day. They finished work at 7 in the morning and Grissom turned up on her doorstep at 8. She smiled to herself and turned onto her stomach to bury her head in the pillow. Although she was tired, she was still trying to grasp the fact that Grissom was in her home, her bed and was the first to make a move after all the avoidance and coldness towards her.  
  
Time was getting on and was nearing time for work. Grissom moved slowly as he registered where he was and once he realised where, he opened his eyes and groggily looked over at Sara who had her head face down into her pillow. She had fallen asleep like that, he could tell with her shallow breathing. He knew this wasn't the wisest of moves, but he couldn't stop himself. He knew he needed to talk to her about what happened, but didn't want to spoil the moment.  
  
Pushing the thoughts back into the far recesses of his mind, he shifted closer to the sleeping brunette and wrapped his arm around her naked body and rest his head near hers. She moaned lightly and turned her head towards him. He looked up as her eyes fluttered open and smiled as she did. He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
"Evening." He whispered resting his forehead against hers. Sara turned her body and snuggled closer to him. He was obviously wanting to forget about why this wasn't supposed to happen and she was going to help him forget, even if it was for a short while.  
  
"We've got to work." She mumbled into his chest. Her fingers drawing shapes over his spine, causing him to shiver.  
  
Nodding silently, he pulled her closer. After half an hour of storing away soft caresses and light touches as they held onto each other, never wanting to return to reality and trying to prolong their time, he pulled back slightly and kissed her nose. "Sara."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "It's ok Griss." She assured. "At least I wont have to wonder or dream anymore about what it would feel like."  
  
Grissom's eyes showed his sadness and Sara cupped his cheek. He nodded and sighed. "I hope you still dream." His eyes told her he would stay here forever if he could.  
  
Sara brushed her thumb over his cheekbone and grinned. "I will." His smile was gorgeous and Sara had to kiss him passionately to try and taste the smile. He didn't smile often and she so needed to know what made such a heart shattering smile break through his wall. Although they both knew it was because of what happened and they both knew that neither would regret it. They knew what was going on from the beginning. No alcohol or drug influences, no anger, just two people needing to feel something else other than the cruel world around them.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Back on track with present time  
  
The shift ended and Catherine was still processing the infant cases. The blood and fibre's were a wash. Nothing came back from DNA or trace that would put Taker in jail, so he was let out on bail. Nick and Warrick weren't told why Sara was taken off the case, but they trusted Grissom and Catherine and got on with trying to find hard evidence to nail Taker to the jail wall.  
  
Sara had gone home before they got back to the lab. She was tired and crawled back into bed, but still couldn't sleep. She lay on her back and covered her stomach with both her hands. Trying to think about the baby was fun, but she couldn't help think about what Taker had said. She pulled her pillow over her head and tried to sleep, but had one hand covering her stomach in an attempt to protect the baby. Suddenly she felt something warm over her hand. She knew that hand and the heat emanating from her side. She smiled and pulled her head from the pillow.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "With a pillow over your head, I wouldn't have thought so." He rubbed her hand gently and snuggled closer to her.  
  
Sara smiled and shook her head. "You are not sleeping in this bed." He mock pouted at her. "Your current state of dress is forbidden if you want to sleep here."  
  
Smirking as he stood. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shredded it to the floor. Moving to his pants, Sara knelt in front of him on the edge of the bed. She grasped his hands as she locked eyes with him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Sara's fingers unbuckled his belt, button and zipper. She pushed his pants down. Grissom stepped out of the clothing and pushed her back onto the bed. Once he lay over her, he smiled lovingly into her eyes. His eyes dance over her face as she played with his salt and pepper curls. Their eyes never left each other's as Sara pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She ran her hands lightly over his chest and smiled mischievously as he shivered at her touch.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom tightened his hold on Sara and kissed her neck. She moaned lightly in her sleep and pushed back into his body. The sun began to lower in the sky, ready for those who work the day to head home and those who work the night to get up.  
  
Sara shifted slightly as Grissom's hand brushed over her flat stomach. She covered his hand and turned onto her back. Grissom kissed her lips softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She whispered sleepily.  
  
His blue eyes smiled down at her. "Get enough sleep?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sara stretched out against the length of his body and yawned. "Mmmm."  
  
Grissom chuckled and pulled her closer. "Have you talked to the doctor yet?"  
  
Opening her eyes fully in thought, she wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled her head against his chest. "About the baby?"  
  
"Yes." He murmured into her hair.  
  
"Mm-hm." She replied.  
  
Grissom sighed and lightly ran his fingertips over her spine. She shivered and giggled as she tried to pull her back from his hand. "You awake yet?"  
  
Sara relaxed as his fingers seized their attack and began drawing lazy patterns over her skin. "About the baby?"  
  
"You want me to ask again?" He asked on a long exhale.  
  
"Nope." She quipped. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled. "Everything is fine. I'll book an appointment with my doctor tomorrow morning." She promised at the stern look he gave her. Sara brought her hand up to trace his cheek bone. "I was preoccupied this morning."  
  
He smirked and kissed her gently. "Time for work." He murmured against her lips.  
  
Sara groaned in frustration and pulled away. "I hate work."  
  
Grissom raised his eyebrows at her bare back. "Can you repeat that for me?"  
  
She huffed and climbed out of bed. "I hate work." She repeated quietly.  
  
Following her to the bathroom, he stopped behind her as she turned the shower on. "You want to stay at home?" He asked sadly, his eyes following her spine and his fingers.  
  
Sara stepped backwards and leaned against his chest. His arms came up to wrap around her waist. "I'm tired that's all." She mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Covering his hands with hers, she tilted her head to rest on his shoulder. "What for? It's this baby stuff that's making me tired, not you. well part of you maybe." She giggled at the last bit and sank further into his warmth.  
  
"Can I join you?" He asked, looking at the shower.  
  
Sara turned and pulled on his hands. "You don't need to ask." He smiled and let her pull him to her as they stopped under the spray.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom sat in the DNA lab, looking through slides and result reports. Greg had gone to eat and Grissom decided to get things himself. Greg didn't mind as long as nothing was moved or broken. Grissom gave the lab tech a stern glare and Greg turned and high tailed it out of the lab.  
  
Sitting back from looking into the microscope, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. His brain was going so fast, his concentration was starting to lag. Looking down at his hands, he stretched them out and balled them up into a fist before releasing them again. Wrinkles were all he could see. His heart was pounding in his chest when he thought about being a father. He wanted to be around while he or she grew up, but he knew he was nearing 50 and time wasn't going to stop for him to enjoy his child growing up.  
  
Leaning on his elbows, he stared at the white lab table and pulled his glasses on. He then took them off and put them back on the table. He breathed in and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. He was going to be a dad in nine months and he kept thinking about all the things that could happen between now and then. It was a long time, but it was also a short time.  
  
Looking at it from different views, he couldn't wait to hold the little person he helped create. He was happy, but sad at the same time. Sara hadn't talked much about being pregnant since she told him. Would she have ever told him? He thought suddenly. What if she didn't go to the hospital, could she have lost the baby and kept that hidden from him as well.  
  
He shook his head at the absurd mental conversation. She wouldn't hide things. Sara wouldn't keep something that important from him. They were closer than they were before she kicked a dent into his car and since they spent the day together. Everything had changed, but only to Sara, Catherine and him. They were the only ones that knew, apart from the doctors. What if Sara didn't want the others to know that he was the father? What if she decided not to have the baby?  
  
His face fell even more as he dropped his head into his hands. 'This is a nightmare.' He grumbled silently to himself.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara had been watching him closely. She had a feeling what he was thinking and could see the worries in his eyes and his face. Was he upset about the baby? About her? Did he not want the baby now?  
  
She looked down at the floor and turned to walk away. Maybe he's changed his mind and doesn't know what to do. Maybe he just wants to get back to normal and forget this ever happened.  
  
Stopping by the locker room door, Sara looked back down the hallway. She could see him through the glass. He put his glasses back on and got back to work.  
  
This morning was wonderful and very intimate. He was so gently with her, careful, soft and loving, but she saw the facial expressions fly over his face with each thought. She'd never seen that before. It scared her more than she thought it would.  
  
Her stomach and chest were aching and she knew she needed to calm down. Taking a few shaky breathes, she grabbed her coat and got a lift home from Nicky. He was happy that she was doing ok since the suspect attacked her. Sara tried to correct him, but he just smiled and waved at her before driving off.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Catherine strolled into the bosses office with a smile plastered across her face. She closed the door lightly and watched as Grissom looked up from his paperwork. "Hey dad. How you feeling today?"  
  
Grissom smiled and shook his head. "Great thank you."  
  
Catherine sat down and reached over to pat his hand. "I was wondering what you were going to do now."  
  
The puzzled look he gave, quickly left and he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Sara about it. I do have some ideas, but I'm not sure. This is very new for me, so I'm worried."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Of course you are. You want the best for both Sara and the baby, but you want to run things by her first?" He nodded and closed the file that was in front of him. "So, you going to see her after shift?"  
  
Grissom looked up confused, but this time the confusion stayed. "What do you mean? Sara's meeting me here in." He looked at his watch and frowned. "Twenty minutes ago." He then looked up at Catherine with a worried expression. "Has she gone?"  
  
Catherine nodded slowly. "Yeah. She left with Nick. Figured he was giving her lift. Why, what's wrong?" Collecting his things, Grissom headed out to his car.  
  
^*^*^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Knocking on the door again, he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. No answer came and his heart started to beat more rapidly. "Sara!" He shouted softly through the hard wood door.  
  
Looking around the mat on the ground and the pots on the window, he ran his fingers over the top of the door and stopped when he found the spare key. Opening the door, he placed the key on the table. Listening for any sound, he closed the door quietly.  
  
Walking towards the bedroom, he jumped when the bathroom door swung open and Sara screamed. "Jesus Christ Grissom!"  
  
His eyes scanned her quickly as he stepped back. She was clutching her towel very close to her body as she tried to step back into the bathroom. His earlier futile worries were popping back into his head. "I'm sorry. I just. I was." He looked up, but saw she was looking anywhere but him. "You left work. I thought."  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah. I was tired. Nick gave me a ride."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could get out. His heart was betting incessantly in his chest as he tried to understand what was happening.  
  
"I should get some sleep." Sara said quietly.  
  
Grissom nodded his head slowly and let her pass him. He didn't turn, the feeling inside his gut was terrifying him. Without turning, he kept his eyes on the wall. "Is there something your not telling me Sara?"  
  
"What would I not tell you Grissom?" Came her voice.  
  
Rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, Grissom sighed. "Did I do something wrong? Something to upset you?" He waited for an answer, but go none. He turned slowly and locked eyes with Sara as she stood behind him.  
  
"I don't know." She shook her head. "I'm confused."  
  
Grissom didn't move, he nodded. "I did do something didn't I? I'm sorry for what ever it is." Sara gave a smug smile and chuckled lightly. She watched his eye narrow and his brows knit in confusion. "You've lost me." He muttered weakly.  
  
Sara sobered and reached up to brushed her hand down his face. "I saw you in the DNA lab. Thinking." She stopped and waited until he registered what she was referring to. "You looked upset, confused, sad, lost. I could go on and it got me thinking-"  
  
Grissom didn't let her finish. He stepped closer to her and pulled her to him. "I don't regret anything we did Sara."  
  
^*^*^  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tighter. "But I saw-"  
  
"I was all that you said. I'm just trying to figure out what's going to happen." He pulled away slightly and smiled. "I've never been a dad before Sara and the only thing I regret, is not doing this sooner. I'm 48 Sara. I'm not sure what that means, but I want to see our child grow up." He stopped and dropped his eyes. "I was afraid I wouldn't be there when he needed me."  
  
Sara pulled him closer and held him in a strong embrace. "Don't think like that. Anything can happen. To both of us. You scared me earlier. I thought you didn't want this baby. I thought you didn't want me." She sighed and kissed his neck. "I'm just plain scared. I've never been a mum before."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "It seems we're both new at this."  
  
"It's just life telling us we still have lots to learn and you know we both love learning new things. It's a challenge." Then she whispered into his ear. "A new life time puzzle."  
  
Melting into her completely, Grissom sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're here to tell me what needs to be known and done. I'd be lost without you."  
  
Sara smiled. "Ditto."  
  
Grissom chuckled and pushed Sara back into her room. "I'm tired. Mind if I stay here?"  
  
"It's a good thing you brought spares yesterday. The others would wonder if you'd been home at all." She grinned as he began undressing.  
  
He looked up at her. "We need to talk about that."  
  
"About a lot of things, I think." She agreed, climbing in beside him.  
  
"Later." Grissom mumbled into Sara's neck.  
  
Sara lay on her back and Grissom curled around her protectively. "Ok." She mumbled back before both succumbed to sleep.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Weeks went by, some fast, some slow and soon a month had gone and Grissom was getting more and more excited, though he was cool and collected at work, he was bouncing around at home. Nights Sara stayed at his were warm and calm, they would cuddle up in front of the television or they would be at Sara's in the same position, reading a book or listening to music as they talked. Time was none existent when they were away from work.  
  
Catherine was about to burst with the information that Sara was pregnant and it was Grissom's, but she was threatened by both if she even thought about it at work. She stayed quiet, but deep down, she was about to pop and let the news out.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom stood in the reception area, reading his messages when his name was called from behind. He looked up and turned. Spying the person over the rim of his glasses, he gave an irritated smile. "Conrad, I thought you worked the dayshift?"  
  
Conrad Ecklie ignored Grissom's sarcasm and approached him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private?"  
  
Grissom eyed the daywalker suspiciously and nodded. Leading Ecklie to his office, he noticed him looking about. "Something wrong Conrad?" Grissom asked as he entered his office and rounded his desk.  
  
Ecklie closed the door and stood behind the visitors chair. "Not yet Gil, but there might be." Grissom didn't say anything, but sat down and linked his hands together, waiting for Ecklie to continue. "A case was compromised." He stated.  
  
"Which case?" Grissom asked, still not understanding where the other man was heading.  
  
"Doctor Jack Taker." The words tumbled slowly from Ecklie's lips and Grissom's stomach turned into one large knot. Not getting a response, Ecklie continued. "Evidence was lost and what we have now is not enough to hold him."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "That's not possible. Three murders, three sets of evidence, records, reports, photographs. It was all there." Sitting up. "What are you saying Conrad?"  
  
Ecklie sighed and sat down. "Jack Taker's lawyer got him out on unsubstantial evidence and is at present roaming the streets. The case has been compromised in a big way, evidence is missing."  
  
Standing, Grissom scratched his chin. "Are you say they were stolen and now a child murderer is free to continue killing innocent children?" Getting no answer, Grissom turned to Ecklie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Catherine checked, rechecked, relogged, reread, redid everything to see how much evidence was taken. Hours after shift ended, she was still sitting there. Sara was doing the same with the murder cases, going through them and checking them against lists they had taken before sending it all to court. Getting more and more agitate, Sara stood and decided to get something to drink.  
  
Grissom was sitting in a booth near the back of the diner when Sara walked in. She ordered a sandwich and an ice tea. She turned while she waited and smiled when she saw him. Telling the waitress she was staying, she walked towards the back of the diner.  
  
"I thought you'd gone home." She greeted, sliding onto the bench beside him.  
  
He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm not tired. I figured, I'd wait until you wanted to go home."  
  
Sara leaned against him and sighed. "I'll be here a lot longer, so you might as well go home. I can stop by yours when Cath and me have finished."  
  
Grissom nodded and drank some of his coffee. "I'm staying anyway." He set his coffee down and leaned his head on hers. "I'll finish the paperwork on my desk."  
  
"Gil?" Sara asked, sitting up as her sandwich and ice tea was placed on the table.  
  
Grissom reached out and took half her sandwich. Before taking a small bit and replacing it, he said. "Yeah."  
  
"Remember we talked about living arrangements?" Grissom stopped chewing and swallowed. Sara smiled reassuringly and continued. "I was wondering if I could move in with you. I know you suggested it in the first place, but I wasn't sure. I mean, I've never moved in with anyone before."  
  
She was rambling and he loved it when she did that. He hugged her as she picked up her half eaten sandwich. "I'd like that."  
  
Sara grinned and took a bite, leaning into him as she ate. They talked about how they were going to fit Sara's stuff into his house.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Catherine latched onto Sara's arm as they left the hospital. They were laughing and smiling as they walked towards Catherine's car. Sara had just been for a check up and were on their way back to the lab to meet up with Grissom and Nick. Warrick was at a conference in Utah and wouldn't be back for two days.  
  
Arriving back at the lab, Catherine and Sara departed at the locker room door. Catherine headed towards the rest rooms and Sara headed to Ballistics. She was looking for Grissom and when he wasn't in his office, she figured he was working on the bullets found at the scene he and Nick were working on.  
  
Bobby wasn't about and when she popped her head around the door. She noticed a mop of curly grey hair over the top of a microscope. She smiled and walked into the room. Moving around the large table, she walked quietly up behind the man. He was intently staring through the eye piece and writing at the same time. His head looked down, then back up. He was unaware of Sara getting closer.  
  
He jump as she ran her hand down his neck. Gasping as he tried to find the words. "God Sara, don't sneak up on me like that. I'm an old man. Jesus."  
  
Sara smiled and brushed her fingers around the collar of his shirt as she leaned into his ear. "I wouldn't be pregnant if you were an old man Gil."  
  
Grissom chuckled and dropped his head slightly as her fingers began to gently massage his neck. "How did the hospital go?" He groaned and sighed at the feeling of her warm hands on him.  
  
"Great. The doctor says everything's fine." She dipped her head and kissed his neck. "Gil?"  
  
"Mmm?" He murmured, his eyes closed and his head dropping further forward.  
  
"Put your pen down." She whispered.  
  
Grissom's eyes snapped open and his hand lifted the pen from the notepad he had been writing notes on and looked at the long line scratched across the white paper. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's what happens when you have a beautiful woman doing wonderful things to you in a quiet lab."  
  
"I can think of other wonderful things I can do to you in a quiet lab and massaging your neck is not one of them." She said seductively.  
  
Chuckling, he turned on his stool. "I'd love to explore that thought with you, if." He held up a finger to emphasise. "If, Bobby and the rest of the lab wasn't ready to barge in at an given time." Sara raised a single eyebrow and grasped his hand. She lowered her head and wrapped her tongue around his finger. Grissom watched her mouth closely as she sucked and nibbled. "Not here." He groaned and pulled his hand free.  
  
"I have a better idea." Sara said softly and stepped back to allow him to stand.  
  
"And that would be?" He asked, gathering his things and turning to her.  
  
She smiled and moved aside for him to lead the way out of the room. "We can go home and I can show you exactly what other wonderful things I can do to you, but in the quietness of our own home." She watched and waited for his reaction. He grinned and quickly planted a kiss on her lips. She'd take that as a yes.  
  
^*^*^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Will you keep still." She said sternly, but giggled.  
  
Grissom groaned and tried to turn over. "Nope."  
  
Sara grabbed onto his shoulders as he turned over. She was now straddling his stomach. She grinned and softly started to massage his chest. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"  
  
He chuckled and shifted his hips. He sighed as Sara pushed slightly back, making his eyes close. His hands gripped her waist as he moved under her again. Sara smiled and leaned over him. Her hands resting either side of his head. "I thought you were exploring my thoughts Dr. Grissom?"  
  
Grissom opened his eyes slowly and pulled her hips back to rest squarely over his arousal. "I'm experiencing everything I want right now, just keep that brain of yours quiet."  
  
Sara giggled and smacked his chest. "I agreed to give you a massage and you're turning it into something sexual."  
  
Shaking his head, he watched as her eyes slid shut and her head dropped. "You turned it into something sexual when you touched me, so don't put the blame on me."  
  
Groaning in frustration, Grissom lifted Sara and pushed his boxers down his legs. At the same time, Sara pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Grasping her hips again, Grissom pushed his head back into the pillow as he lifted his hips and Sara ground down on him. He groaned as she shifted and let him slide into her warm tunnel. Sara's hands gripped his shoulders as she pushed back on him and started rocking her hips in time with him.  
  
Grissom released her hips and let her have full control. His hands ran up her sides to her breasts and squeezed them gently. Sara moaned and increased her movements. Her head was thrown back and her back was angled slightly over his body, allowing him to caress her body easily. Grissom glided his fingers lightly over her skin and down to rest on her protruding stomach. He smiled at the bump and held his hands over the baby.  
  
Sara looked down when she felt his hands stop their exploration and grinned. "You. thought of a name yet?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
He shook his head and kept one hand on the baby and the other moved to pulled her head down to him. He raised his head to met her and kissed her softly. "Have you?" He asked upon breaking away.  
  
She nodded her head and pulled her hands from his shoulders to move lower to his abdomen. She levered herself as she deepened her thrusts. Grissom pushed himself up onto his hands and met her thrusts. His legs pushing into the bed as he held her hip in one hand and used his other to balance on.  
  
Sara fell back onto her hands as she came. Grissom followed her and let her fall back onto the bed. He moved to lay beside her as they caught their breath. "What name?" He asked on a gasp.  
  
Turning onto her side, she smiled. Reaching up to run her fingers through his wet curls, she kissed his forehead. "What do you think about the name, Fenton for a boy?" She asked, gauging his reaction as she pulled away.  
  
"Fenton." He said, as though testing it. He nodded slowly. "I like it, but what if it's a girl?"  
  
"Erm." Sara thought for a minute. She had a few names, but now she was discussing them with him, she'd forgotten. She didn't expect him to like the name Fenton in the first place. She sighed. "I forget. I didn't expect you to like it."  
  
Grissom looked at her concerned. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
^*^*^  
  
She looked down at the bed and started drawing shapes. "I don't know. I've never been one for names and when my brother asked me if I wanted to name my niece, because he couldn't make up his mind. My mother was against the name completely. I suppose I just didn't think anyone else would like it." She shrugged and turned to lay on her back.  
  
Grissom moved closer. He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed it. "I like the name. It's a Shakespearean name you know?"  
  
Sara looked down at him and noticed he was speaking directly to the baby. She smiled lovingly. "You realise you're talking to a stomach honey?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her, then turned to rest his ear on her. "I think you're mother's tired Fenton." Sara laughed and placed her hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes and absently stroked his cheek with her thumb. Grissom soon drifted into sleep, listening to the baby move. He smiled and let sleep overcome him.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Everyone at the lab knew about Sara being pregnant. It wasn't like she could hide a 4 month bump. No one asked who the father was at first, but they soon came. The policy at the lab for a supervisor seeing a subordinate was sketchy and if Grissom and Sara didn't talk to the director and soon, one could loose there job. This was one of Grissom's fears and why it was only a one night thing, but after finding out Sara was pregnant, he couldn't leave her, he needed to be close to her and protect her. It was his child as much as hers and he wasn't going to let her go through the pregnancy or bring their child up alone. They agreed to wait until she was showing to talk to the director. If they were right, he couldn't do anything to keep them apart. The regulations for lab personnel was completely different to those of the police department.  
  
Catherine was the first to know, but Warrick and Nick were happy to find out it was Grissom's and would support them one hundred and one percent. Sara was grateful that they were all happy about the baby, it meant she didn't have to hide anymore. It was difficult to hide her morning sickness, so she took three weeks away to think about what she was going to do and when she was going to tell Grissom. That all took a stand still when a child killer case was put on her shoulders and everything seemed to take its toll. She didn't realise she'd get so involved. She was pleased Grissom wasn't avoiding her when she got back from vacation and that he was willing to work close together after what had happened between them.  
  
He was there for her the entire time she worked the case and when Catherine came round and Sara told her that she was pregnant, she was happy that she was able to tell someone. Especially Catherine, she's a mother and her input and praise meant a lot. They might not have gotten off on the right foot, but over the years, Sara had grown to love the older woman like a sister or mother figure. She was always there when Sara had an argument with Grissom or had a particular tough case, plus she helped get over Hank's deceit and got her drunk.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Doctor Robert Cavallo stood in the hallway, watching the team receive their assignments. He'd heard about a relationship forming amongst the CSI team and wanted to know who. That was if the information was correct. It was coming second hand from Conrad Ecklie, the day shift supervisor.  
  
Nick and Catherine left the room and were talking about their case as they entered the locker room. Warrick was talking to Sara while she finished her apple. Grissom was reading over a report and listening to part of Warrick's and Sara's conversation.  
  
"You gotta come." Warrick coaxed, leaning further over the table.  
  
Sara looked at him as she was about to take another bite from her apple. "You realise what you just asked me Warrick?"  
  
He nodded. "It's just a day."  
  
Grissom didn't stop reading as he interrupted Warrick's sales speech. "You even think about taking her to a smoky environment Warrick and I'll put you on every decomp for a year."  
  
Sara gave a smug grin and munched on her apple. She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "See."  
  
Warrick huffed and sat back. "Fine. It was only a suggestion." He suddenly grinned. "Once the baby's born, I'll take you to the magic club, deal?"  
  
She looked down at her apple core before tossing it into the trashcan. "Deal."  
  
Grissom chuckled and closed the report. "Ok, Warrick. Check with Doc Robbin's about the body."  
  
Sara looked at him confused. "What? No crime scene?"  
  
"Apparently the body was already pronounced at the scene and released before the call was put in." Grissom explained as he stood.  
  
Warrick sighed. "Who's fault was that?"  
  
"Mine." A voice came from the doorway.  
  
Grissom turned. "Robert, What are you doing here?"  
  
Cavallo moved into the room and stood next to Sara. Warrick excused himself and left for autopsy. Sara stood and headed for the door. "I'll be at the crime scene Grissom."  
  
"I'd prefer it if you'd stay Miss Sidle. My visit concerns you also." Cavallo said, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara before turning back to Cavallo. "I take it this isn't a social call?" He asked.  
  
Cavallo shook his head and sat down. "This concerns you both. I've been hearing rumours." He stopped and pulled Sara's chair back for her to sit on.  
  
"Thank you." She said politely.  
  
He nodded and watched as Grissom sat. "I want to first say that congratulations is in order Miss Sidle. The baby." He clarified.  
  
Grissom removed his glasses as Cavallo continued to looked at him. Sara thanked him again and sat nervously in her chair. Grissom leaned forward on the table and turned his glasses in his hands. Sara watched his hands and knew from experience that he was either thinking or nervous and she bet it was both at this moment in time.  
  
"The rumours you've heard may not be true Robert." Grissom said confidently and stopped his hands.  
  
Cavallo agreed. "That could be true, but from personal observation I can see that Sara." He turned his head to see her. "Can I call you Sara?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
"I can see that Sara's pregnant and is somewhere along the 4 or 5 month stage. I'm happy for you, but there is one problem I must discuss with you and that is the father." Cavallo stated and linked his hands on the table.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom pursed his lips. "No one is going to lie to you Robert. This was going to be discussed soon, it was just finding the right time." Cavallo nodded and motioned for him to continue. Grissom looked across the table at Sara and smiled reassuringly. "Sara and I've been seeing each other, but at first it wasn't anything serious."  
  
Cavallo chuckled unexpectedly. "I guess the baby was a surprise?"  
  
Sara grinned shyly and turned her head to looked across the room. Grissom tilted his head slightly. "You could say that, but it wasn't something I was going to let Sara go through alone. I know there's some department regulations, but we couldn't find any that wouldn't allow myself and Sara to be involved in a relationship."  
  
"That is true Gil. There are some policies that will protest about certain behaviour in the work environment, but from what I've seen, there really doesn't seem to be a problem. I think you have deceived me this far and I've not noticed. Plus, I think this relationship is something that looks promising." Cavallo pushed himself up and walked towards the door. "I hope you two are happy and congratulations once again."  
  
Sara breathed out a sigh of relief when the doorway was empty. She sagged back in her chair completely and dropped her head back. "Good, I thought I was going to have this baby right here when he came into the room."  
  
Grissom chuckled and stood. "Lets get to work mother of my child."  
  
Sara followed him out of the room and towards their car. "I swear you're enjoying this pregnancy more than me."  
  
He looked at her confused, but his blue eyes sparkled. "Huh?"  
  
She smiled. "You don't have to pee every three minutes, eat loads, walk around with a baby moving constantly, wobbling to places and trying to bend to do your shoelaces. You just have to stand there and pick me up if I fall over."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "That's not true. I get to talk to the baby and discuss names. He could be a she you know?"  
  
Sara laughed and ran her had down his arm. "That sounds really difficult Gil, really it does."  
  
Grissom grinned widely and walked around to open the car door for her. "Fenton and I have thought of a name if you'd like to know?"  
  
She watched him close the door and walk casually around the front of the car and climb into the drivers seat. "Well?" She asked curiously.  
  
He smiled and turned the engine. "Madison?" He said more than asked, backing out of the parking space and turning to exit the car park.  
  
Sara turned to looked out the side window briefly. "You know, I like that. I didn't think you'd like a name like that."  
  
Grissom reached over and squeezed her hand. "It's something we have in common I suppose. Strong names. We can call her Maddy for short. I still like Fenton though, so I'm routing for a boy myself."  
  
Sara linked their fingers and nodded. "Me too." She smiled and looked back out the window. She inwardly sighed happily as she thought about her check up. Everything was going doubly fine according to her doctor.  
  
^*^*^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Warrick was wearing a huge grin on his face as he bounced through the door of the layout room. Grissom was inspecting the vics clothing while Sara was reading through the vics background information Brass had pulled for her. Warrick held up a bullet casing and started sprouting off what sort of gun it came from and that when he checked it with Bobby he found a serial number on the case. Grissom took the report Warrick held in his other hand and started reading through Bobby's findings. Warrick sat down next to Sara and took a file to start reading through.  
  
Grissom picked up his magnifying glass and looked closer at the bullet. "This is an issued and registered gun then?" He asked Warrick.  
  
"Yep. Got a name too." He continued to look through the file and looked up when he felt Grissom's eyes on him. "Oh right." Warrick grinned and stood. He took the report and pulled out a sheet of paper from the back. "Name, Sam Bright. He's a retired cop. Apparently he's been dead for three years."  
  
Sara laughed, but kept her head down. "I've heard the stories about ghost cops. Those who die in the line of duty come back from the dead if their killer wasn't caught, you know, to finish the job themselves." She looked up quickly, then back at the file.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Someone must have had his gun and shot the vic. No ghost. I'll believe the evidence and not ghost stories." Sara shrugged and continued to read. Grissom smirked at Warrick and told him to track down any and all family members that would have had the gun left to them. Warrick left and returned three hours later with a name.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Looking through the interrogation window, Sara sighed. "No ghost. I'm never talking to a cop again." She smiled and turned to leave. Warrick grinned and entered the room with Grissom.  
  
After questioning the suspect, Grissom left Warrick to finish up with collecting a blood sample for comparison with the unknown blood found on the vics shoe.  
  
Wondering down the hallway of the CSI lab, Grissom saw Nick and Catherine working in the computer lab. He popped his head in and asked them about their case before leaving them to finish up and made his way towards his office.  
  
Sara came walking out of the rest room and looked up to find Grissom entering his office. She followed him and stopped in the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as he moved around his desk and sat down in his leather chair. He removed his glasses and leaned back to rub his eyes. Sara crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. They didn't have a killer yet, but once the blood came back from DNA, they may have one and the case would be closed.  
  
"You look tired." She said softly.  
  
Grissom's head snapped up. "And you are going to give me a heart attack if you don't make some noise every time you appear out of no where." His face was serious, but the smile was difficult to hold back. He looked down at his desk and sat forward. "How's the little one?"  
  
Sara moved into the room and sat down. "Sleeping." She placed her hand on her stomach and rest the other on the arm of the chair. "You going home on time today?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "If the DNA comes back, then yes. Maybe a little later if it's positive."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. "You coming to the hospital with me next week?"  
  
Looking at her for a few minutes, he watched as she lifted her head and looked at him closely. "Do you not want me to come?" He asked curiously.  
  
Sara shrugged. "I figured Catherine could come with me and you can get the nursery started. That's if you want to come for sure?"  
  
Grissom pursed his lips and smiled. He narrowed his eyes at her as she looked down, not meeting his eyes. "What are you not telling me Sidle?"  
  
She grinned and shook her head. "Absolutely nothing Dr. Grissom. I think that in a few months you will find out." With that she stood and left to find Catherine.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Catherine and Sara were talking quietly as Grissom fixed breakfast. He kept looking up at the mention of the baby and watched as Catherine kept looking over Sara's shoulder at him and smiling widely. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the breakfast.  
  
After eating and talking about what Cavallo had said and wondering off topic to cases, Catherine went home to be with Lindsey. Sara went into the bathroom and started running a bath. Grissom stood in the doorway and watched as she poured bubble bath into the running water and ran her hand through the forming bubbles.  
  
"You're getting curious aren't you?" She asked, looking over at him.  
  
He shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I'm just wondering what you were talking to Catherine about. I heard the baby mentioned and my name. Something wrong with the baby?"  
  
Sara pushed herself up and turned to sit on the edge of the tub. "No. The baby's fine."  
  
Grissom nodded and moved to sit on the toilet. His hands clasped together as he looked at them. "You would tell me if something was wrong?"  
  
She smiled. "I would, but you've got nothing to worry about."  
  
He looked up at her and sent her a small smile. "You know I love you right?"  
  
Standing up, Sara moved to stand in front of him. She took his head into her hands and brushed her thumbs over his ears. "I've never heard you say it before, but yes." She nodded. "I do know that you love me. I love you too." She smiled and watched as he gave her his infamous lopsided grin.  
  
He looked at her stomach and kissed the baby. His arms pulling her closer as his head turned to rest his cheek on her growing stomach. "I love you both." He whispered.  
  
Sara grinned widely when Fenton decided to move at that particular moment and aimed a strong kick at his father's head. "I think he said he loves you too."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Funny way of telling me."  
  
^*^*^  
  
6 months pregnant and still walking around work. Sara stopped by the AV lab and talked to Archie as he set up a new software on the computer. Grissom was in a meeting with the director, discussing budget and supplies. She knew he'd be pissed off when the meeting was over, he hated wasting time in meetings when he could be working some puzzle.  
  
When Grissom walked through his office door, he chuckled at the sight before him. Sara lay on the couch at the back of his office, with her feet on the arm. She was reading a book and scowled at him. "Don't laugh at me." She grumbled.  
  
Grissom moved to close the door and placed the files under his arm, on his desk, before kneeling on the floor and kissing her stomach. "Hey Fenton. You're growing fast." He whispered.  
  
Sara smiled into the book and lifted her hand to run through his curls. He pressed his ear to her stomach, like he always did when he was laying beside her at home on the bed or couch. "I think we have a whole army in there." She said quietly and smiled widely.  
  
Grissom grinned. "God, I hope so. Little Sidle-Grissom's running around." He turned his head and kissed her hand. Before standing he felt two kicks under his cheek. "You maybe right about the army. I swear there's more than one in there." He said standing up and moving to sit on his chair. Maybe it was a good thing she was hiding out in his office. He'll be in a good mood all night.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Warrick grinned at the man standing in front of the cot. It was standing in the corner with a mobile hanging over the top. He was making the bed and talking to Nick at the same time.  
  
"I haven't a clue what they're up to, but I don't like it." Grissom grumbled as he stood back and looked down at the finished result.  
  
Nick closed the last draw as he tossed the screwdriver into the toolbox. "I bet. I guess Catherine hasn't said anything to you?"  
  
Grissom turned to the young Texan and shook his head. "No and that's what's eating away at me. She knows and she's not talking. I tried bribing her with my job and she still wouldn't budge."  
  
Warrick laughed and flipped the switch on the wall. He was fixing the lights while the other sorted out the furniture. "There you go Griss. Finished. I hope Sara likes it."  
  
Grissom nodded and smiled. "I like it. Fenton will too." He added quietly.  
  
The two young men looked at each other with large grins. "You named the baby?" They said together, clearly excited by the discovery.  
  
Grissom grinned and left the room, leaving the others to talk happily amongst themselves. "I'll get some beers." He shouted to them.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"You remember what the doctor said Sara. Take it easy and everything will be fine." Catherine said, putting a supportive arm around her friends shoulders.  
  
"I know. I'm just not looking forward to the birth." Sara looked up as they reached the car.  
  
"You can tell him you know. It might have been a surprise for a while, but he might need to know now." Catherine suggested.  
  
Sara sighed. "I don't know. I want to wait. He's going to love it, if I can just do what the doctor says, it can still be a surprise."  
  
They left the conversation at that and climbed into the car. Catherine drove Sara home, she was going to have to keep an eye on the mother-to-be. She had to reach her set target for giving birth without complications. If Sara didn't want Grissom knowing, then she couldn't tell him to watch her, although she knew as much as anyone that that wasn't going to be difficult, seeing as he watches her 24/7 anyway.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom opened the door with a huge smile. "I was wondering when you'd be home." He pulled her into a hug and placed his hand on the baby. "The nursery is finished." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Sara smiled and kissed his cheek before he drew away. "The doctor just ran some tests, that's why we're late." She emphasised 'we' by placing her hand other his on her stomach.  
  
"Everything alright?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's just routine." She grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Show me the room." She pleaded, grinning widely.  
  
Grissom nodded and chuckled. "Ok." As he pulled on her hand lightly, he spoke over his shoulder. "Nick and Warrick helped me out, but they left an hour ago."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara watched as he opened the door. She gasped and giggled. "Honey, it's beautiful." Walking into the room, she pulled on his hand as she looked at the cot and changing table. The chest of draws, toys, rocking chair by the window and so much more. As she looked around and picked up thing here and there, Grissom watched her closely. He could tell that she was taken away by it all and the tears in her eyes were those of joy.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "We can change it if the colours too much." He said softly.  
  
She shook her head and reached out to touch the cot. "I love it Gil." She looked at him over her shoulder and kissed him. "My favourite colour is blue." She whispered and turned back to looking around the room. Different shades of blue mixed into each other as it covered each wall, like an ocean. The coat covers were printed with small ladybirds and the mobile turned, showing bright shapes.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"37 weeks." Sara muttered quietly as she looked at her personal calendar.  
  
Catherine smiled. Sara was on leave and had been for a week. Catherine promised to take her shopping. There were still some things Sara needed to get for the nursery, which will just blow Grissom's mind. This secret was killing them both, but the two ladies had promised as soon as Sara had been to her sixth check-up. Grissom was had been present at nearly every check up. The doctor was also in on this surprise, but at first he wasn't sure. This made the surprise that much easier to hide from Grissom.  
  
"He keeps asking me these questions." Sara suddenly said, looking up from her organiser.  
  
Catherine grinned. "What sort of questions?"  
  
Sara chuckled lightly. "Like, Are we having triplets? Or am I breeding a whole army and not willing to tell him."  
  
Catherine laughed. "They're honest questions Sara. You're were showing before 3 ½ months. Let alone 6 months and looking like a beached whale." She snickered and leaned into the drivers door more as Sara shot her a mock glare.  
  
"Gee, thanks Cath." Sara's smile broke through as she ran her hand over her stomach. "You think I'm doing the right thing? Keeping this from him, I mean, he'll love it. won't he?" She sighed and leaned her head back.  
  
Reaching across, Catherine patted her hand lightly. "Sara. He's going to be overjoyed. I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack in the delivery room."  
  
^*^*^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Walking around the large store. Sara looked up to find Catherine looking over her shoulder. "You like?" She asked, holding up the item in her hand.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Oh yeah. I like and the little caterpillar on the leg is just so cute."  
  
Sara grinned and placed the item into the cart. "Maybe we should walk over to the bedding area." Thinking about the cot made her wonder about the blankets. "I mean. We have spears, but you never know."  
  
Catherine gave her a thoughtful smile. "I think you're going to be a great mom Sara. You're really into this." She hugged Sara gently and took the cart from her, so the large pregnant woman, known as Sara Sidle, could hold onto the side.  
  
An hour later and a cart full of clothes and extras, they paid and exited the store. Sara groaned in pain as she climbed into the car. "I am so tired and my ankles are killing me." She moaned and dropped her head against the headrest. "Please." She pleaded with a huge smile. "Take me home."  
  
Catherine laughed quietly. "Ok mom. Let me put these in the back and we're outta here."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom got home that morning to an empty house, but with a lovely note on the kitchen unit.  
  
'Got bored. Catherine and I went baby shopping. Fenton send his love and we should be home for lunch. Love mother and son.'  
  
He smiled as he placed the note back on the unit and walked towards the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt as he went and placed the dirty clothes in the hamper. As he stepped under the spray, he sighed. The hot water poured over his skin, easing out all the tension from the nights work.  
  
Pulling on a fresh t-shirt and shorts, he climbed into bed and fell straight into an exhausted, but contented sleep.  
  
When he woke, he heard the front door open and quiet voices. He smiled at the hushes and whispers. Then he heard the nursery door open and minutes later, it closed. The front door was heard closing again as he heard Catherine say goodbye and left.  
  
Hearing light footsteps, he turned onto his back and rest his head on one arm as it tucked under his head. He watched as the bedroom door pushed open and Sara appeared. He first saw the bump and then the rest of her body followed. She was growing so big, he wondered if there was more than one baby in there. He had asked if there was an army, but she only laughed at him.  
  
Sara sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She whimpered slightly and lay back on the bed, sinking into the pillows. She sighed and turned onto her side, feeling too much weight on her spine to lay in that position long. Grissom turned his head and watched as she flexed her toes.  
  
"You want me to rub them?" Came his quiet voice.  
  
Sara looked at him and grinned. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
He matched her grin and turned onto his side to face her. "I was, but I knew you'd be home soon. I wanted to know what you bought."  
  
Sara smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I bought a few things, but you'll just have to wait."  
  
Grissom groaned and threw himself, face down into his pillow. "I've heard that some many times." His exasperated tone made Sara laughed. "It's not funny."  
  
Sara tempered her laughter and nodded. "It's funny, but it's getting old." She agreed and reached out to rubbed his back softly. "I want to tell you and it's killing me not being able to tell you."  
  
Grissom lifted his head and turned it slightly. "It's your secret, why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Probably because I want to surprise you and you look gorgeous when you're looking at me and willing me to tell you." She giggled and squeezed his shoulder. "Besides. I've waited this long and you'll not be waiting long to find out what the secret is."  
  
He took a deep breath and turned to face her again. "The baby is coming soon." He said, having another go at trying to piece together this secret. Sara watched him closely with a smile on her face. "This secret has something to do with the baby right?" Sara didn't say anything or move a muscle. He rubbed his eyes before looking back at her and studying her. "Either the baby's a boy or girl and you don't want me to know until the birth, which I could just find out by asking the doctor."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara opened her mouth slowly and nodded. "That is true, but you won't." She set him with a stern look and he groaned again, dropping his head. She giggled. "I love it when you're stuck on a puzzle." And in deed it was a puzzle. He'd been trying for months to figure it out, but she never gave him a clue and if she did, he completely missed it. It made her laugh every time.  
  
^*^*^  
  
They were in the garden talking as Grissom massaged her feet. His body glistened with sweat as the sun shone brightly and poured out it's heat for another Las Vegas day. He sat at the end of the long seat in his shorts and no shirt. Sara was grinning as they talked about the baby. Suddenly Grissom moved topic and Sara went quiet. She watched him as his hands gently rubbed the arch of her right foot. She bit her lip as he said the words, but he didn't exactly say them, he was asking about them.  
  
"You ever thought about it?" He asked, changing to her left foot.  
  
Sara nodded and tilted her head slightly to rest on the small cushion. "I have, but we've never really been into that sort of thing. At least I've not been and I'm sure I remember you talking to me about it one time."  
  
Grissom licked his lips and placed her foot down. He moved up the seat to take her hand. "I know we've never discussed it properly, but what about now?"  
  
She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I don't need some religious guy telling us we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. I know that, don't you?" She asked softly, wanting to know what he felt about the subject.  
  
He looked down at their hands and nodded. "I know. I just wanted to know what you thought." He smiled and looked back up. "I do want to make something official even if we don't get married."  
  
Sara smiled. "Ok."  
  
Grissom leaned forward and kissed her slowly. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "I'll show you later." He whispered and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom stood in the hallway, tapping the small box in his hand. He was waiting for Sara to finish in the bathroom. He looked down at the box and opened it. He licked his lips nervously and ran his index finger over the velvet cushion.  
  
The door opened and he snapped the box closed. Sara ran her hand through her hair as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and tried to lift her feet onto the coffee table. Grissom followed her and knelt on the floor, lifting her feet onto a cushion.  
  
"Thanks honey." She smiled and dropped her head back.  
  
Grissom ran his hand up her left leg to stop at her knee. "Sara?"  
  
"Hmm?" She moaned and turned her head to see him. "What is it Griss?"  
  
He looked down at his hand and absently rubbed her knee with his thumb. "You remember this morning I told you I wanted to show you something?"  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah. You said that, although we're not married you wanted to make something official."  
  
Grissom smiled and scooted closer to the couch. He leaned on his elbows and held up the box in both hands. Sara eyed the box as she pushed herself up. "It's something I've been wanting to give you for. since, well ever." He closed his eyes as he tried to get the words outs. Sara ran her hand down his face to give him some courage. He looked up at her and opened the box. "It was my mothers. She wanted me to give it to someone special. She knew how I felt about marriage and when I told her about you, she wanted me to give you this." He took the contents out of the box and held it up.  
  
"It's beautiful Gil." Sara gasped as he pushed himself up to sit on the couch. Sara sat up completely and let him put it on her.  
  
"My mother once said to me that even though I never felt right about getting married, she said that it didn't mean I couldn't make our love official with something as equal to a wedding ring." He connected the hook at the back of her neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you Sara, I always have and always will. Maybe one day we'll both change our minds and get married, but right now, I feel I have everything I ever wanted."  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I love you too Gil. I really do and this necklace is magnificent." She looked down at the small pendant as they pulled away from each other. Grissom opened the small casing and showed her a picture one side and an empty place on the other.  
  
"Fenton will go there soon." He whispered and lowered his hand to run over the baby.  
  
Her eyes took in the one picture and smiled. Tears started to roll down her cheek as she remembered when it was taken. It was a few years ago when they first started flirting with each other at the lab. One night of complete boredom, got Nick and Warrick playing with the lab's camera and Grissom was not having any of it. He was telling them to put them away, but when Sara got hold of one, he tried to be stern, but he couldn't stop smiling as she kept shining the camera at him and begging him to hold still, but Nick grabbed the camera and pushed them together. When they collided, Grissom's hands were around her waist and Sara's around his neck, both holding on tightly to each other. Nick took the picture. If anyone saw the picture, they could see the sparks flying between blue and brown eyes as they locked together.  
  
Grissom's hand wiped the tears away and pulled her to him. "It was a fun time when that was taken." He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." She laughed. "That it was." She turned to rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Nick handed her a hot cup of tea as he sat beside her. "Why won't you tell us the secret between you and Catherine?" He asked, confused as to why he and Warrick weren't allowed to know.  
  
Sara drank her tea and smiled. "Because the minute I tell you, you won't be able to stop yourself from going straight to Grissom and telling him."  
  
"That's not true, I wouldn't tell him if you told me not to." He protested.  
  
She grinned. "Maybe, but I'd rather not have you suddenly let it slip when around him, so no."  
  
Nick huffed and stood. "You hungry?" He asked.  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah. There's some ham in the fridge if you want some."  
  
He chuckled. "You have been eating meat?"  
  
"I have and only because the baby wants meat. Anyway, I missed what meat taste like, although it's only Grissom who eats the ham, not me. I'm a chicken lass myself." She laughed and set her tea on the coffee table. Suddenly, she felt something warm. "Nicky."  
  
He turned from the fridge and smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
"My water just broke." She said calmly.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Nick froze and starred at her. "Is this a drill?" He asked, his throat going dry.  
  
She pushed herself up and hissed at him. "NO!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
"How many weeks?" The nurse asked.  
  
"38." Sara said through gritted teeth.  
  
The nurse called Trinity, held Sara's hand. "How you doing Sara?"  
  
Sara dropped her head onto the pillow and groaned. "I feel terrible."  
  
The doctor smiled. "It's ok, not long now."  
  
"Where's Grissom?" Sara asked out of breath, turning her head to the nurse.  
  
Trinity brushed a damp cloth over Sara's brow. "He's coming. Your friend called him when you came in. He should be here soon." The door opened as she said this and Grissom appeared. "Speaking of which. Here's dad now."  
  
Sara reached out her hand for him and held his hand tightly. "Hey." She smiled.  
  
Grissom ran his hand over her hair and kissed her lips softly. "Hey honey, you ok?"  
  
She nodded. "I am, but it hurts."  
  
He took the cloth from the nurse and wiped away the sweat forming on her forehead. "Everything's going to be ok." He whispered.  
  
Sara looked into his eyes as the doctors spoke to the nurse and got her ready for delivery. Sara closed her eyes as another contraction hit.  
  
^*^*^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Nick looked up as the door opened. Grissom was escorted into the waiting room. "How is she?" Nick asked, sitting next to Grissom.  
  
He rubbed his face and shrugged. "The doctor asked me to step outside for a few minutes."  
  
"Why?" Nick asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I'm not sure. Sara seemed fine one minute and then something started going wrong. Sara is so tired." Grissom slumped back in his seat and rest his head against the cold wall.  
  
^*^*^  
  
The nurse and doctors filed out the room, leaving Grissom to talk to the doctor. "How is she?" He asked with fear in his voice.  
  
Trinity stopped beside the doctor and patted Grissom's arm. "She's doing great. Congratulations."  
  
The doctor grinned. "Yes, Sara's fine, she's exhausted, but you can go in and see them. Congratulations Gil." The doctor clapped Grissom on the shoulder and left him standing in the corridor with Nick.  
  
"I'm going to ring the others and tell them she's ok." Nick said and walked off towards the exit.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara turned her head as the door opened and looked at Grissom as he quietly moved into the room. "Hey." She whispered tiredly.  
  
Grissom smiled and moved to sit on the bed, looking down at her. "You scared me, are you ok?"  
  
She nodded and wrapped her fingers around his. "We're fine. It sometimes happens the doctor told me." Before Grissom asked what she meant by that, she grinned. "You want to see?"  
  
He grinned widely and nodded. Trinity came back into the room and walked around the bed to check Sara. "You need to rest Sara."  
  
"I know, show Griss." She smiled and watched as Grissom stood and followed the nurse to the other side of the bed.  
  
Grissom gasped and looked at Sara. "You evil woman." He chuckled and turned back to the small bundles. "How could you keep this quiet Sara?"  
  
Sara closed her eyes and smiled. "It was very difficult, I can tell you."  
  
Trinity lifted one and showed Grissom how to hold the baby. Sara pushed herself up slightly as Trinity placed the other on her chest. "I think you did brilliantly to keep to you're set birth date Sara. It's sometimes hard to, but you have two healthy babies." Trinity left them for a while.  
  
Grissom sat back on the bed and looked down at the blue blanket. "Hey Fenton." His eyes showed all the love in the world as he kissed the baby's head lightly. He looked over at Sara and watched as she brushed the brown curls from the baby's head. "It seems our wishes were granted Sara." He reached out and ran his finger down the little cheek of the baby Sara was holding. "Madison." He smiled and leaned over to kiss Sara. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered. They both looked down at the small human beings they created and watched as they slept soundly.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara was sleeping, she was completely exhausted. Trinity took Fenton and Madison to the nursery to give Sara some quiet. Grissom stayed with Sara a little longer before wondering down the corridor and spotting a group of familiar people.  
  
Catherine saw him coming and grinned. "Hey Dad."  
  
Everyone turned and congratulated him. Nick looked around the small room through the glass. "Which one Griss?"  
  
Grissom chuckled and stopped by Catherine. He hugged and kissed her cheek. "You two are evil."  
  
She shrugged. "We wanted to tell you, but figured it would blow you away when you found out. Surprise Gil. So, which ones?"  
  
Warrick and Nick looked at Grissom with confusion. "There's more than one?"  
  
"Apparently the big secret." Grissom smiled and pointed to the front corner of the room. "Those are my twins boys. What do you think?"  
  
Warrick's jaw dropped. "No way was Sara carrying twins."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Nick nodded. "She couldn't have kept that quiet."  
  
"She did, with help." Grissom mock scowled at Catherine.  
  
She laughed and looked through the glass. "They're gorgeous Gil. What are their names?"  
  
Grissom pointed as he spoke, identifying both his children. "The girl, is Madison and the boy, is Fenton."  
  
"Are they identical?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well, they look alike, don't they?" Grissom chuckled.  
  
Catherine hugged him again. "I'm proud of you both. How's Sara?"  
  
Grissom returned the hug before turning back to look at the babies. "She's sleeping. Bringing these into the world has knocked her out." He smiled and watched as Trinity walked over to Fenton and checked him. "Is he alright?" Grissom asked.  
  
Trinity nodded. "It's a little cold in here. I was going to put him into something warmer." Pausing, she smiled. "You want to do it?"  
  
Everyone looked at Trinity, then at Grissom. He hesitated briefly and nodded, "Sure. I can do that."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara woke to an empty room, she smiled, knowing exactly where he was. He'd gone to see their babies. She was still tired, but wanted to see her children. Yawning, she decided to sleep for a little longer and hopefully Grissom will be back.  
  
As Sara drifted off to sleep, Grissom came back into the room and sat on the chair beside her bed. He took her hand and smiled. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had a baby boy and girl. It was like a dream come true. Kissing Sara's hand, he brushed his cheek over her warm skin. He sighed happily and laid his head on the bed. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep and joined Sara in a peaceful slumber.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Trinity looked up from the Grissom babies and smiled at the group watching. Catherine was still amazed at how cute they are. Nick and Warrick were still reeling that they were twins.  
  
After a few hours of rest for both parents and babies, Trinity wheeled Fenton and Madison down the corridor towards their mother's room. The team had left.  
  
Pushing through the door, she saw both parents still sleeping, she smiled warmly at them and pushed the cot to the other side of the bed.  
  
Grissom shifted in his sleep and groaned in pain as his back ached and protested in sleeping at the odd angle. He opened his eyes and looked up as Trinity came into view.  
  
She smiled. "Hey. Sorry to wake you, but two individuals were beginning to get restless." She looked up as Sara started to stir.  
  
Grissom stood and moved to sit on the bed. "Hey honey. You up for visitors?"  
  
Sara smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She pushed herself up and looked at him with that Grissom smile. "You weren't here when I woke up. Where you doing something?"  
  
Grissom chuckled. "I got to change Fenton into warmer clothes." He turned to look at Trinity, who was lifting Fenton.  
  
"He's fidgeting." She grinned. "Here you go mom. You want to feed him?"  
  
Sara nodded. "Yep." She slowly took Fenton into her arms and held him lightly. Grissom took Madison and the bottle Trinity gave him. Sara looked up from feeding Fenton. "Can I feed them both on the bottle and the breast or doesn't it matter?"  
  
Trinity stood back from Grissom and watched as he held the bottle to Madison's cheek. She turned her held and took the bottles teat into her mouth. "The best answer is, if it's easier to feed one on the bottle then change. Breast, bottle for one, then swap. It's easier for you and it allows the father to help out with feeding. I'll leave you all alone and come back to check on you later. You still need to rest."  
  
Grissom didn't look up as Trinity left the room, his eyes were firmly glued on his daughter. Sara leaned her head back on her pillow and tilted her head to look at him. "Hey dad, you with me?" She grinned and watched as he dragged his head up. He grinned right back. "Thought so." She smiled down at Fenton and brushed his curly hair back.  
  
^*^*^  
  
A day later, Sara and Grissom were allowed to take Fenton and Madison home. They were both sleeping in the one cot in Grissom and Sara's room for a few days, but after a while they settled in the nursery.  
  
For the first few days, everyone was getting use to the new routine. Fenton would wake first and want feeding, then Madison. It was becoming a set routine. Grissom was getting into the feeding in the middle of the day while Sara slept. He would warm the milk Sara left out for him and leave him to change Fenton or Madison. The twins were nosy at times, but would settle when given attention or their needs were met.  
  
Sara heard Fenton crying and kicked the covers back. She walked into the nursery and checked Madison was still sleeping. She was. She lifted Fenton and cooed at him until he calmed down. Rocking him slightly, she carried him into the living room. Settling back into the couch, she started feeding him.  
  
Grissom groggily walked into the living room and dropped down onto the couch beside mother and child. He yawned and leaned sideways into Sara. "Feed me." He said sleepily.  
  
Sara giggled and leaned her head on his. "Go back to sleep Gil. Fenton will be sleeping again soon."  
  
Grissom nodded and pulled himself up. He first walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of animal biscuits. He padded back through the living room and smiled at Sara. "You want me to check Maddy?"  
  
Sara smiled at him and nodded. "I'll be a few minutes."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom rubbed Madison's foot lightly as she kicked and cooed. She smiled up at her father, showing her blue eyes. He brushed her curls back and ran the tip of his thumb over her brow. Madison closed her eyes and her kicking and coos settled down until she was sleeping.  
  
Sara walked into the room with Fenton in her arms. She watched Grissom with Madison and smiled. She placed Fenton in the cot and leaned into Grissom as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and sighed.  
  
"Boy and Girl." He murmured.  
  
Sara turned in his arms and held him around his torso. "Are there any twins in your family?" She asked quietly.  
  
Grissom shook his head and kissed her nose. "Not that I know of. How about yours?"  
  
She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. She looked down at the babies and watched them sleep for a few minutes. "Let's go back to bed." She whispered and grasped his hand.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Grissom?" She moaned as he kissed her neck.  
  
He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I can stop."  
  
Sara smiled and pulled his head down. They were millimetres away with their eyes locked. "Don't ever stop. I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
Grissom dropped his eyes to her lips briefly, before rolling his eyes playfully. "Ok." He sighed.  
  
She giggled and raised her knee. His eyes closed as she pressed her knee into his lower regions and rubbed him gently through the sheet. He groaned and leaned his forehead to hers. "I love you."  
  
He smirked and kissed her lips softly. "I love you too and Madison and Fenton. Our two beautiful children."  
  
She ran one hand down his back and held his head close with the other. "Sort of makes you want another." She teased.  
  
He chuckled. "Maybe in a few years. Twins are double what we prepared for. Although, I'm not objecting to the activity itself." His eyes sparkled as he hummed and teased her lips with his tongue. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Grissom shifted slightly and threw the sheet down their legs. He made his way down her body with light kisses. Sara ran her hands through his hair as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillow.  
  
Tasting her stomach, he thought about how different it was to not feel the bump or the baby. babies, moving. Sara looked down at him as he placed his hand over her stomach and pressed his ear beside it. He sighed.  
  
Sara shifted from beneath him and slid down the bed to see his eyes. He pulled her close and held her. "We have the real things in the other room Gil." She smiled against his neck.  
  
He nodded and brushed his check against her ear. "I know. I just loved to hear them, that's all."  
  
She pushed her fingers through his curls and tilted his head back. She kissed his lips softly and drew him over her. "No bump Griss. Make love to me." She giggled as his hand glided over her stomach to around her lower back.  
  
"I think that can be arrange my love." He whispered, closing in on her mouth and kissing her gently.  
  
^*^*^  
  
5 months sailed by in slow motion. Grissom would have to be pried away from his children to go to work and Sara was the same. At first it was difficult to leave them with a nanny, but Catherine assured them they'd be fine. She suggested a good nanny and now she was at home with their children.  
  
Fenton and Madison are always happy souls and can be loud when they want to. Fenton is the giggler of the two and Madison is the quieter one. Grissom and Sara's lives had been transformed. They were parents and pretty good ones. Catherine offered to baby-sit a few times and Warrick and Nick have also had there turn in looking after the twins.  
  
^*^*^  
  
The lab personnel still talk about Grissom being a father and that Sara was the mother. They still couldn't believe she'd had twins. No more surprised than Sara and Grissom.  
  
"Griss?"  
  
Grissom looked up from his paperwork and narrowed his eyes slightly in the dim room. "Yeah?"  
  
"Didn't you hear a word I said?"  
  
He looked back down at his desk, then back at the person standing by the door. "Sorry Nick."  
  
Nick nodded and moved into the room. "It's only been a few hours. They are fine."  
  
Grissom sighed. "I know that, I do." He dropped his pen on the desk and rubbed his face.  
  
"Dad jitters. I like this. Suits you." Nick grinned.  
  
"Thanks Nicky. Haven't you got work to do?" He asked with a small smile.  
  
"I have. Just wanted to tell you, Sara went home for a few things. She left her cell phone." Nick turned and started walking away.  
  
"Home?" Grissom pushed away from the desk and walked towards Nick.  
  
"Yeah. She said she'd be back in 20 minutes. That ok?" Nick asked, confused.  
  
Grissom chuckled. "That's fine. She won't be so edgy when she gets back."  
  
"Ah, I see. Mother and children separation. Tough gig huh?"  
  
"Something like that." Grissom smiled. More like; mother, father and child separation.  
  
^*^*^  
  
A few weeks later, Sara woke up with a start. Her body was soaked with sweat, her hair plastered to her head, her night-clothes slicking to her skin, her breathing coming in gasps and her head was spinning.  
  
Grissom instantly sat up and reached out to her, but she jumped and ducked away. "Hey, Sara. Honey. It's me." He said soothingly.  
  
Sara's eyes snapped to his face as he slowly knelt on the bed in front of her. His hands were checking subconsciously to see if she was alright. "Sorry." She breathed and closed her eyes.  
  
"You want to tell me about it?" He asked softly, pushing her hair from her cheeks and forehead.  
  
She grasped his hand and lowered her head to his lap as she curled into a tight ball. "Not yet." She whispered.  
  
Grissom gently stroked her hair. "Let me rearrange us here, ok?" Sara nodded and moved with him as he leaned against the headboard. Sara returned her head to his lap and closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her head.  
  
"I love you, you know?" She murmured.  
  
"I know honey. Just sleep. We can talk later." She moaned a reply and curled tighter into him. Grissom's arms wrapped around her and held her.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara woke up to the smell of bananas. She smiled and pulled herself up from her empty bed and groggily padded into the kitchen. She walked up to the coffee pot and poured herself a coffee. She then looked up and saw Grissom feeding the twins.  
  
"You are feeding them bananas at this time of the afternoon? What about their dinner?" Sara ran her hand over his shoulders as she moved past him and placed a kiss on each head.  
  
Grissom chuckled. "We wanted bananas didn't we guys?" Fenton and Madison clapped there hands and opened their mouths for more mashed up bananas.  
  
Sara smiled and drank her coffee as she watched them. "I can see a pattern forming." She said quietly.  
  
Looking at her briefly, Grissom smirked. "No pattern."  
  
"Ah, liar. You forget that I know your secrets Gil Grissom and I know that one of those is the banana fetishes." She reached over and picked up a piece of his cut up banana on his plate and popped it into her mouth. She then picked another bit up and popped it into his mouth. "Eat up Tarzan." She moaned against his lips as she kissed him sweetly.  
  
Grissom licked his lips and turned to the twins. He motioned his head to Sara and smiled widely. "That's your mom." He said in a mock nervous tone. He chuckled and spooned some more banana into Fenton's awaiting, open mouth.  
  
Sara laughed and pulled herself up. "I'm gonna have a shower. I'll clean them up after I'm dressed." She kissed his neck and winked at him as she walked away.  
  
Grissom looked slowly back at the twins and gave a smug grin. "I love your mother... I do, but sometimes. I wish I could..." He raised his hands in the air slightly and snapped his eyes to the spoon in one hand and the bowl in the other. He shrugged and looked up. "You're too young to hear anyway."  
  
Fenton and Madison watched their father and both grinned as he smiled and continued to feed them. After a while, Sara came back, fully washed and dressed. She helped clean up and they both bathed the twins together. It was a routine and moment they all enjoyed. Spending time together without being called away to work.  
  
Washed, dressed and cleaned up, they all sat wrapped up and went for a walk. Being in the house all day was ok, but a new environment was good for the twins.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara took a two month break at the end of the year. The twins reached 7 months and she wanted to spend all her time with them. Grissom wanted the same, but his work kept him busy. He'd take the weekend to be with his family and a day in the middle of the week. He saw the twins each morning and evening, but would miss them immensely when at work all night. He missed Sara at the lab too, although she was only at home.  
  
The house turned into a bomb site at the weekend, but it would be relevantly tidy throughout the week. Toys, clothes and food were the main culprits to a messy room, but as the twins became more mobile, the floors were cleared and breakables were raised so they wouldn't hurt themselves.  
  
The routines changed each day, but the majority of the things that happened during the day, could be heard from the bedroom. Grissom would sleep and sometimes listen to Sara and the twins as they played, ate, bathed and anything else that they would do whilst he slept the beginning of the day away.  
  
In the late afternoon, Grissom would eat with them and relax before going into work. Relaxing either meant; sitting on the couch with Sara and the twins and watching the TV, bathing the twins, playing with the twins and talking to Sara. They rather had a time for themselves, but when the time came, they took advantage. Catherine and the boys would come and take the twins for a few hours and let them have time alone, but at the end of the day, they spent all their time together as a family.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom walked through the door one morning and crawled straight into bed. He was too tired to notice anything or anyone, but his whole night of murder and mayhem, brightened when he got home early enough for Sara to still be in bed. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at the sounds of the twins gurgling over the baby monitor. Sara smiled and pushed herself back into his warm body.  
  
They stayed in each others arms for most the morning. Sara listened to the twins and the body lightly snoring beside her. She smiled and soon fell into sleep. After an hour, she decided to get up and check on the twins. It was quiet and guessed they'd tired themselves out playing with each other.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom shot up in bed. His ears listening to every single sound in the house. Sara wasn't beside him. His hand slide over the mattress to feel if it was warm. It wasn't. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully. The sweat was beading from his forehead and his breathing was heavy. Kicking the covers away, he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
For some reason, he felt a strange sense of fear and worry. He would have summed it up to a bad dream, but he couldn't hear a thing. Usually the twins were making noises and the TV would be on, but he couldn't hear a sound. Pulling the door open slowly, he stepped into the hall. He walked into the living room and found Sara on the couch. She looked like she was sleeping.  
  
Sitting on the coffee table, he pushed his fingers through his hair and scratched his head. "Honey?" He called softly. "Sara?" He leaned forward and shook her shoulder. "Hey, why are you sleeping on the couch?"  
  
Sara turned over with a loud groan. "God!" She finished rolling over to face him and winced at him. "What's going on?"  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes at her, but they widened when he saw a large cut on her temple. "Sara, Jesus!" He quickly grabbed a towel and held it to her head. "What happened?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
She shook her head and cringed. "I was just about to check on the twins when." She looked at him with huge eyes. "Gil?"  
  
He stared at her, then snapped his head up. He ran to the nursery, slamming the door against the wall. He rushed over to the cot and looked into it. Fenton was laying face down in the cot. Grissom's face balled up as he checked his son. "Fenton?" He whispered hoarsely. Placing his hand on Fenton's small back, he felt it moving up and down, slowly. Grissom quickly, but gently, lifted Fenton into his arms. "Sara! Call an ambulance!"  
  
Sara ran into the room with the cordless phone. She was dialling as she checked Fenton over. When someone answered, she relayed their address and other details. Grissom was looking around the room as he held Fenton. Sara looked into the cot and gasped. "Grissom!"  
  
"I know!" He hissed with a hiccup. "Maddy!" He shouted. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sara watched in numb silence as the paramedic checked her son. Grissom stood by the nursery door with Brass, going over what had happened. Catherine ran through the door and tears instantly tumbled down her cheeks as she saw Fenton wrapped in a blanket and Sara holding him as a female paramedic talked to her quietly.  
  
"Sara!" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
Hearing her name being called, she turned with puffy eyes and smiled sadly at her friend. "They took Maddy." Sara broke down into more tears as she held Fenton close. The paramedic let Sara walk away with her own tears ready to break through.  
  
Grissom nodded at Brass' words and held his breath as the detective entered the nursery to take another look. Grissom was fighting to hold the tears and raging anger that was building within him. He was practically hugging himself to stop the shaking in his body as he listened to his friend's questions and sympathetic words.  
  
Turning slightly, he looked away from the cot and stared at Fenton's curls that peeked out from the top of the blanket he was wrapped in. He slowly walked towards Sara and his son as she talked quietly to Catherine. He placed his hand on Sara's shoulder and squeezed as he lightly brushed sleeping Fenton's hair back to place a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes as he kissed Sara's neck before saying into her ear. "Let's get you checked out, Sara." She sighed and nodded as Catherine took her hand gently. Grissom lifted Fenton from her arms and held him as they all followed the paramedic to the awaiting ambulance.  
  
^*^*^  
  
His pain was already evident on his face as he stared down at his son. Fenton looked so peaceful and small in the hospital cot. Grissom's hand clenched into a fist as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He turned towards the window and looked out at the busy streets as the room continued to bustle with people.  
  
"We'll get started, Sara." Brass promised as he squeezed her hand lightly. He looked over at Grissom and noticed his mind was elsewhere. "Call me if you need anything." He said quietly to Sara before heading for the door.  
  
Sara pushed herself up on the uncomfortable hospital bed and pulled the covers up to warm her cold body. "Gil?" She tried to get his attention, but he seemed to be in another place. She grasped the top blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she slipped off the bed and walked over to him. "Hey." She whispered and moved into his warmth as he turned and wrapped his arms around her. They stood together as they watched over their son. Sara broke the silence with a quiet and raspy voice. "Where's our baby girl, Griss?" Grissom squeezed her tighter to him and buried his face in her blanket as the tears finally broke the barrier.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Madison looked up at the blue sky with confusion. She couldn't see everything. The stars and clouds melded together and blocked out the moon. She didn't really know what everything around her was or where she was, but it seemed too large for a little baby on her own. She shuddered against the cold and shifted her tiny feet that balanced her seated position on the warm soiled ground.  
  
A bright light in the sky caught her attention and she watched it with a new curiosity as the object emanated a loud sound as it came towards her. She flinched greatly and moaned sadly as the sound increased greatly and flew over her head. Her face scrunched up and she started to whimper as the fear set in quickly. She had no idea what was around her or where she was; all she knew for sure was that she wanted her mummy.  
  
^*^*^  
  
The house was high priority and flooded with CSI's and police officers. Ecklie wouldn't let the nightshift anywhere near the house, as they were too involved. He had his ups and downs, likes and dislikes about the nightshift, but he still didn't stop that from doing his utmost best to process and collect.  
  
His team worked efficiently for hours and managed to find what they needed to start a search. After returning to the lab, he gave his team instructions to proceed processing, while he set off to the hospital to get a statement from Grissom and Sara.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom had settled into a chair by the bed while Sara watched over him as he slept restlessly. She had covered him with a blanket when he started to drift off and held his hand as she tried to sleep. Fenton was quiet and sleeping again. He seemed fine and with the doctor's confirmation, he was fine, although it didn't help that he'd been manhandled and he could have died.  
  
Knocks on the door roused Grissom from his sleep and as he lifted his head to see Conrad Ecklie push through the door, he instantly sat up and his eyes were wide awake. Sara hadn't been sleeping and was watching Grissom when Ecklie walked towards them.  
  
"Anything?" Grissom asked.  
  
Ecklie shook his head. "Not yet. We just finished processing."  
  
Sara sat up slowly. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes. It's being processed as we speak." He looked around the room and saw the cot. "How's Fenton?"  
  
Grissom pushed himself up and placed the blanket on the bad. He leaned over the cot and checked on his son. "The doctor said he's fine."  
  
"Did someone save his clothing and perhaps collect anything helpful?" Ecklie asked gently, not wanting to agitate them.  
  
Sara nodded and climbed out of bed, wearing the sweats and jumper Cath had brought in. "Brass collected. He's already handed it in."  
  
Ecklie sighed. "Good, good. That means we'll have something sooner." He watched Grissom lift his son and hold him lightly. "He wasn't hurt badly, was he?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Bruised and scared." Grissom looked up at his lab rival with sad eyes. "You will do everything you can Conrad, right?"  
  
The dayshift supervisor knew Grissom was upset and knew he shouldn't take it personally that he thought he wouldn't do his best to find their daughter. "You have my word Gil. I'll do anything and everything to find her."  
  
Sara slipped her arm around Grissom's waist and leaned against him. "You've come for our statements?" She asked with her eyes on her son.  
  
Ecklie nodded and moved around the bed to stand by the window. "Hopefully it won't take long." He smiled assuredly and watched them sit on the bed. He turned to them and readied himself with a few questions. "What time did you arrive home Gil?"  
  
"Around 8. I went straight to bed." Grissom answered without delay.  
  
"Were you asleep during that time Sara?" Ecklie asked as he tried to see a timetable of events in his head.  
  
Sara gently stroked Fenton's cheek. "I was asleep with Gil got home, but I was got up to check the twins at about 9. I went into the hall and then.I'm waking up on the couch with this huge cut on my head."  
  
"I woke up at about 11." Grissom added.  
  
"What woke you up?"  
  
Grissom thought back and blinked once as he answered. "I felt something was wrong. Usually I'd wake to Maddy and Fenton's playing and the TV, but I couldn't hear anything. It was odd and didn't feel right."  
  
Ecklie was a little surprised that Grissom would use such emotional words to describe why he had woken. Logging this information, he pressed on. "What happened next?"  
  
"I went into the lounge and found Sara curled up on the couch." He paused and turned his head to Sara. "I thought you had fallen asleep."  
  
Sara smiled softly as she covered his hand. She looked up at Ecklie as she continued. "I woke up and Gil saw the cut. I didn't know what was going on and as I was talking to him, it suddenly hit and the next thing we knew." She trailed off and looked down.  
  
"I ran to the nursery and found Fenton face down in his cot.I thought he was dead." Grissom took a deep breath and held Fenton closer. "The ambulance came and then the police. I couldn't find Maddy anywhere. She wasn't in the house."  
  
Ecklie nodded and stepped towards them. He placed a reassuring hand on Grissom's shoulder. "The search is already started Gil. Everything is in motion. It's only a matter of time." After a few more routine questions about security systems and access to the house, he asked. "Do you know of anyone who would do anything like this? Anyone that you have a grievance with?"  
  
Sara and Grissom shook their heads, but said. "We put people away Ecklie, but I can't think of someone who would take our daughter and try to kill our son." Grissom explained.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Madison sniffled against the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. She looked down at her tiny hands and clutched the small blanket. The dark was scary and the sounds of whatever lives outside were making her jump. No more flashing things in the sky came towards her, but the lights in the distance made a loud but distant noise of its own. She was getting colder and her diaper needs changing.  
  
The soil was cold now and the air was starting to bite through her thin baby grow. She took and stuffy breath and pulled the blanket to her face to rubbed her nose and eyes. A chill flowed through her tiny boy and she shivered, pulling the blanket instinctively close. She was tired, hungry and scared now. She wanted to go home.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara had fallen asleep against Grissom's chest. He held her as they sat on the stiff bed. Fenton had been fed and change within the last hour and was now quietly playing with his toes and fingers. Grissom lightly ran his fingers up and down Sara's arm as he looked out at the dark sky. It hadn't been 8 hours since their world had crashed and both had barely slept.  
  
Grissom's head turned to Sara's murmurs. She pushed her face into his chest as she whimpered and clutched at his shirt. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "Sara." He whispered, trying to rouse her gently.  
  
"No!" She nearly shouted, but was muffled against Grissom's shirt as he held her tightly.  
  
"Sara, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. "Honey, it's ok."  
  
"He's taken her." She breathed and jerked awake. She looked up at Grissom's face sleepily and disoriented.  
  
Grissom brushed her hair back from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's just a bad dream." He soothed. "I'm here."  
  
Sara started to cry and sat up shaking her head. "Call Brass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and leaned back against him. "I think I have an idea who took Maddy."  
  
Grissom stared at her for the longest time, trying to read her eyes as she turned to him with dark brown watery eyes. He blinked a few times and nodded. "Taker."  
  
[I need help with what to do next. It's been a while since I was writing this and I'm a little lost and can't remember where it was going. If anyone, absolutely anyone has any ideas. TELL ME PLEASE. cheers] 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Madison Grissom  
  
7 and half months old  
  
Kidnapped from her home 10 hours ago  
  
Police and Crime Scene Investigators help there own  
  
Madison Grissom, daughter to the credited Entomologist and CSI, Doctor Gil Grissom and CSI Sara Sidle  
  
A man is being questioned about the kidnapping and being held on three counts of murder the previous year  
  
Doctor Jack Taker, Paediatric Doctor at the Las Vegas Desert Palms Hospital  
  
No details as yet has been released concerning the previous murders  
  
^*^*^  
  
Catherine pressed a button on the remote and watched as the TV darkened into nothingness. She sat back and rubbed her face, trying to clear some of the tiredness from the corners.  
  
"Go home Cath." Came Warrick's equally tired voice.  
  
"Maybe later Rick." She sighed and pushed herself up. "I'm gonna see Brass and Ecklie to see if they need any help."  
  
"You know they don't." He reminded.  
  
She nodded. "I know." And with that, she left the room.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom paced the room quietly. He couldn't step out of the room for five minutes without worrying about Fenton. He knew he'd still be in his cot, sleeping soundly, but the added fear that Madison was alone somewhere, ate away at his insides. He needed to know what was going on with the investigation.  
  
Sara had barely spoken a word since she remembered the threat from so long ago. It had shaken her so much that she barely slept a wink or took her eyes from Fenton.  
  
After spending a few hours at the hospital, they were released and staying at Brass' home. He assured them it was fine and that he'd barely be home. Catherine had managed to dig out Lindsey's old cot and some baby grows for them to use while their house was still being processed.  
  
Police officers were posted at the front and back doors at the homicide detective's request to add safety and security to those inside the building. Even though Taker was in custody and on the verge of being charged for murder, the questions about the kidnapping were still taking place.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Thin lines left a short trail to a brown box that was sitting under an overhanging tree. Inside this brow box was a baby, curled up and shivering against the slight chill of the desert night air. The blanket that was clinging to the small body was the only thing keeping her warm and the small flaps of the box guided against desert animals and the chilling breeze.  
  
It wouldn't be long now before daylight would arrive and perhaps someone would find her. It was a lifetime that she had been on her own and the damp diaper she wore was rubbing against her skin, causing soreness and diaper rash to set in. Her tummy rumbled and her throat was sore. All she wanted was to go home, for someone to find her, for her mummy to hold her close and her daddy to play games with her and her brother.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara had had enough. She took a deep breath and gently lifted Fenton into her arms. Grissom entered the room at that moment and watched as she wrapped their son in a fleece blanket and hold him close. She looked up. "I can't wait anymore Gil." She said sadly and rubbed Fenton's back.  
  
Grissom nodded and went with her as she walked from the room towards the front door. He couldn't wait anymore either. He needed to find his daughter and to do that, he needed to speak to Taker.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Brass was still questioning Taker in the interrogation room. He stood with his hands on the table and his body towering of the doctor that sat calmly on the other side of the table, seemingly unaffected by Brass' attempts of making the suspect sweat and cop to the sins he'd committed.  
  
Ecklie watched from the corner with a cup of coffee. Swallowing the last of the tepid liquid, he tossed the polystyrene cup into the trash as the door presented a presence. He looked up and noticed the face of Gil Grissom. He quickly scanned the room and nodded. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but they weren't getting anywhere.  
  
Brass didn't know either, but he'd stay close by just in case. "Come in Gil!" He shouted. Turning back to the suspect, he grinned. "You might want to talk to this man if you want to remain in one piece."  
  
Taker stood up quickly and stepped back as Grissom entered the room. "Get him away from me!" Taker demanded.  
  
"Why's that's?" Grissom asked as calmly as possible. "If you say you don't know anything, then you have nothing to worry about, right?"  
  
Ecklie and Brass were standing at the ends of the table, waiting to intervene if it came to it. They listened and observed Grissom's reactions as well as Taker's. Both could see Grissom's jaw clench and his breathing was being forced to relax. They watched as the storm behind their co- worker's eyes threatened to devastation.  
  
"I don't know nothing." He nodded as if he was agreeing with something in his head.  
  
"Right, so you can maybe help instead." Grissom suggested, pulling out his wallet and lifting a photo for Taker to see. He held it up and swallowed convulsively when Taker turned his head away.  
  
Brass carefully touched Grissom's arm as he reached over and took the photo. He thrust it into Taker's face and shouted. "Look at the picture!"  
  
"NO!" He pushed the detective's hand away and the photo sailed to the floor.  
  
"You are not making this any easier. If you don't know anything then you are making yourself guiltily by not helping. You know something at least." Ecklie argued as Taker shook his head furiously.  
  
Grissom walked around Brass and as the detective was about to stop his friend, he noticed what he was doing. He watched as he bent and picked the photo up. "My son was found face down in his crib when his sister was taken Mr Taker. He could have been killed. My children's mother was attacked while our baby girl was taken. We are all extremely worried and would appreciate your help." He said slowly, looking at the photo before turning it and holding it up once again. "Now, you see here that my son and daughter are happy children with family that love them. This whole department know my children Mr Taker and if you do not help, you won't just have me putting you into an early grave, but I can GUARANTEE a lot of people would never be absent from making your life a living hell."  
  
Taker stared at the picture and carefully burned the image into his head. He'd never really taken a good look at them before, not Samuel Adam, Nancy Docks or Andrea Lofts. He closed his eyes quickly and dropped his head to rid himself of the faces, but they were still there. He'd done the one thing he shouldn't have and that was seeing the smiles and happiness in their faces, surrounded with loving family.  
  
"Sunrise Mountain." He confessed.  
  
Grissom's face crumbled. "What?" His hand dropped to his side as he took in Taker's pained features.  
  
"She's at Sunrise Mountain. Close to the side facing Nellis Air Force Base. 6 miles south of the path towards the Lake Mead Nat. Rec. area."  
  
Brass was quickly writing this down as Ecklie pulled out his cell and relayed the information and Grissom was already out the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It was nearly daylight, but it was still fairly dark through the woodland that covered the Sunrise Mountain. Search teams had been deployed and twenty minutes into the search, scent dogs arrived and progress was increased.  
  
Grissom was forced, literally to stay by his car. He had convinced Sara to stay at the lab with Catherine, Nick and Warrick, but he had to be out doing something. When he arrived, a group of police officers surrounded him to keep him away from the area. Ecklie spoke with him briefly to calm him down slightly. He promised to keep him informed.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Nothing yet  
  
Roger that  
  
Scent Dogs have a trail  
  
Repeat that  
  
Scent Dogs have a trail  
  
Destination  
  
South-east  
  
Anything yet  
  
Standby  
  
Do you have anything?  
  
Scent Dogs are barking, standby  
  
Roger  
  
We have faint tracks  
  
Can you be more specific?  
  
Drag lines or crawling lines  
  
A crawling baby perhaps?  
  
Roger that, control  
  
What's your destination?  
  
Great view of Nellis Air Force Base, 36minutes east of your position  
  
On our way  
  
Found her  
  
^*^*^  
  
Grissom's head snapped up at the sound of dogs and static radio chatter. His heart was racing so face he could stand up straight. His body was slumped against the bonnet of his car as three officers kept a close watch on him. Three officers he kept insisting to help with the search, but they didn't move.  
  
An ambulance pulled up and EMT's climbed out. One was a young female and the other was a middle aged male. He watched in numb silence as they prepped themselves for any outcome.  
  
Hearing noise from the path, his head whipped round to see a group of police walking back with relieved looks and through the crowd he saw Ecklie. Looking closer, he noticed a rescue blanket in his arms.  
  
"Gil!" Ecklie shouted with a huge smiled.  
  
Grissom walked towards him slowly to see the blanket move. He grinned and increased his pace to take his child in his arms and only when he saw her did he release a relieved sigh and a tear. "Maddy." He whispered and held her.  
  
"Let's get her to hospital Gil." Ecklie suggested as he guided him towards the ambulance.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara shifted uncomfortably on the couch in the break room for the hundredth time. Fenton sat on the floor with his book and building blocks, gurgling quietly as he watched the lab techs wondering the corridors. Sara watched him, but when she saw his head turn towards the door, he dropped the block that was in his mouth and held out his arms.  
  
"Da!" He squealed.  
  
Sara's head turned to see Grissom standing in the doorway with a crowd behind him and a sleeping Madison in his arms. "Maddy." She whispered and quickly scooped Fenton up as she met them halfway. "Baby." She smiled adoringly at the sleeping bundle.  
  
"She's got diaper rash, a cold and is hungry, other than that, she's fine. The doctors checked her over and promised me she would be fine after a warm bottle of milk and her mom." Grissom turned to Catherine, who stood behind him.  
  
She smiled and took Fenton from Sara so Grissom could give Madison to her mother. "I'll get the house cleaned up." Catherine offered as she let Grissom take Fenton.  
  
"Thanks Cath." He smiled and shifted Fenton slightly to kiss his cheek. "Hey buddy, look whose home." He inched closer to Sara and slipped his arm around her waist to hug her sideways. Fenton grasped Madison's blanket then her hand.  
  
"God Gil." Sara looked into his eyes as she cried. He kissed her forehead lightly before pulling Fenton tighter to him.  
  
Doctor Jake Taker was sentenced to two life sentences, kidnapping, child endangerment, break and entering, assault, attempted murder, his licence revoked. safe to say, he'd never see the outside of a prison wall for the rest of his life.  
  
Samuel Adam, Nancy Docks and Andrea Loft's parents would finally have closure and any families that Taker had failed to confess to. Madison was back with her family and Fenton was reunited with his sister. Both were safe and were witness to their parent's marriage at the age of 2 years old.  
  
The kidnapping of Madison Grissom had reached the news along with Fenton's near death experience. They were famous in different ways as they grew up. Each knew what had happened and the amount of people that loved them was always a daily reminder.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sara tucked Madison into bed one quiet night. She had fallen asleep on the couch watching Pingu on sky. Fenton was with his father like every Saturday night. It was tradition that the boys would go to baseball practise for two hours every Saturday while mother and daughter watch TV and did the shopping. It was routine and each weekend was the same, but being Vegas, it didn't matter what time baseball practise was or what time the shops stayed open. It varied and gave choice, which they sometimes didn't do either and would spend the entire day together.  
  
Grissom carried his son in and quietly put him to bed. He'd fallen asleep in the car and by the time they'd pulled into the drive, he was already in dreamland. After kissing both his children a goodnight, he left them with the door slightly ajar and the hall light on. He knew Fenton wouldn't admit it, but the boy was afraid of the dark, he was when he was 10.  
  
Slipping into the bedroom, he headed into the bathroom to wash up. Running his hands through his grey curls, he noticed some slight brown still visible. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he left his clothes in the hamper and retreated to the warm bed that cried out to him.  
  
"You're late." She mumbled sleepily.  
  
Grissom slid under the covers and pulled her back against his naked chest. "Sorry." He kissed her neck. "Fenton hit a curve ball and we wen to celebrate." His words were paused as he trailed kisses over her shoulder.  
  
"He hit a curve ball?" She asked proudly.  
  
"Mhmm. Long way too." He moaned as he pulled her tighter against him and the feel of her naked back turned his mind to mush.  
  
Sara slipped her hand behind her and rubbed thigh lightly as she turned her head and kissed his lips once before rolling over to face him. "You missed Pingu and the ice monster." She pulled back to look into his eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth, but narrowed his eye suddenly and pulled her roughly against him. "I preferred Pingu and the seal myself." He said softly as his mouth covered hers.  
  
"You would." She knew he watched the videos with the kids when they were younger and Madison's Pingu was like Grissom's bugs, they were obsessed. The seal was Grissom's favourite, although he would never willingly admit it.  
  
Breaking the kiss suddenly, she smiled at his frustrated grumbling. "My son really hit a curve ball?" She inquired.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he released her and turned onto his back. "Yes, 'our' son 'really' hit a curve ball." He made each word clear as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Sara smirked and inched closer. "Really?" She asked teasingly, kissing his stomach and repeating the kiss as he sucked in his stomach.  
  
"He'll be playing pro in college." He promised playfully as his arms came down to pull her on top of him.  
  
She straddle his stomach and placed her hands either side of his head. "Good." She smiled and kissed him softly. "You lock the front door?" She asked out of habit. They both lock the doors, but both knew they needed to tell each other.  
  
"Yes. I checked the kids and I lowered the seat to the toilet too." He added cheekily, deeming himself a smack on the arm.  
  
"Anything else?" She raised her eyebrows when his hands slowly moved up her thighs. "I'll take that as an answer." She didn't have the chance to say anything else as he turned them and pinned her beneath him.  
  
"I'll think about it." He murmured as he lowered himself onto his wife.  
  
THE END  
  
That took longer than I thought and sorry about the huge delay. I hope I got the Nellis Air Force Base thing right, if not, Ooops. Tell me what you think, but be nice. I write because I enjoy it and it's better and cheaper than therapy. LOL 


End file.
